creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft
Taxifahrt „Können Sie nicht etwas schneller fahren?“, fragte Anna mit einem leichten Anflug von Nervosität in der Stimme, während sie in steifer Körperhaltung auf dem Rücksitz saß, die Finger um ihre mit schwarzen Nylonstrümpfen bedeckten Knie geschlungen und den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet. Der Taxifahrer warf einen verstohlenen Blick in den Rückspiegel, musterte seinen Fahrgast eine Sekunde und grinste. Er war um die Mitte Vierzig, übergewichtig, mit schütterem gräulichen Haar, ungepflegtem Drei-Tage-Bart und saß in einem schmuddeligen, vergilbten Hemd, das stark nach Schweiß und Zigarettenrauch miefte, im durchgesessenen Fahrersitz des Wagens. Die kahle Stelle auf seinem Kopf spiegelte immer wieder die Lichter der vorbeiziehenden Straßenlaternen wider. „Keine Sorge, ich kenne die Straßen hier, Sie werden rechtzeitig zu Ihrer Verabredung kommen“, antwortete er in einer wuchtigen, von jahrelangem Tabakkonsum gezeichneten, kratzigen Stimme. „Hoffentlich...“, entgegnete sie, bevor sie sich etwas entspannter in ihren Sitz sinken ließ und aus dem Seitenfenster des Wagens sah; vor ihren Augen spielte sich das lebendigste Nachtleben ab, das sie je zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Bürgersteige waren voller aktiver Menschen, die in bester Laune schienen, viele in legerer Alltagskleidung, andere fein herausgeputzt, und es herrschte immer noch massiger Verkehr auf den breiten Straßen des Zentrums, weswegen es nur ein schleppendes Durchkommen in diesem Konvoi von Taxis war. Hupgeräusche, rote Bremslichter, Neonreklamen an den Fassaden und unverständliche Wortfetzen von größeren Personengruppen, die vor Bars standen und rauchten oder umherzogen und sich unterhielten, dominierten das Bild und Geräuschkulisse der Stadt. Hier reihte sich buchstäblich ein Lokal an das andere; egal, ob es sich um einen schummrigen Irish-Pub mit altmodisch-gemütlichem Flair oder um noble High-Society-Etablissements handelte, in denen man gewöhnliche Vorspeisen prätentiös als „Horsd'oeuvre“ bezeichnete und in denen es wohl eigene Wein-Sommeliers gab. Doch es war genau dieses Leben am Puls des Geschehens und der Zeit, was sie anzog und letztendlich dafür ausschlaggebend war, dass sie sich mit ihren 25 Jahren, als eigentlich in einfacheren Verhältnissen aufgewachsenes Mädchen vom Lande, plötzlich in einer der größten und belebtesten Metropolen der Welt wiederfand. Das und natürlich er. Er, mit dem sie sich heute verabredet hatte und jetzt Gefahr lief, sich gleich beim ersten Date zu verspäten. „Darf man denn fragen, was Sie denn heute noch vorhaben“, fragte der Taxifahrer und durchbrach damit urplötzlich die Stille und damit auch den Schwall an Gedanken, der ihr die letzten zehn Minuten des Schweigens durch den Kopf ging, „obwohl ich die Antwort darauf bestimmt schon kenne, was eine junge Frau so aufgedonnert in der Stadt vor hat“, fügt er lachend und anschließend hustend hinzu, noch bevor Anna eine Chance hatten auf die Frage einzugehen. „Ähm-“, begann sie, sichtlich bemüht darum, wieder in die Realität zu finden, „ich bin heute mit jemandem verabredet.“ „Verstehe“, antwortete der Fahrer hörbar grinsend, „das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hatte eher angenommen, Sie würden auch mit Ihren Freunden um die Häuser ziehen.“ Oh Gott, sehe ich wirklich so aus als würde ich durch die Clubs ziehen wollen? Vielleicht bin ich doch etwas zu overdressed für den Abend? Sehe ich vielleicht sogar nuttig aus oder leicht zu haben? Scheiße, dachte sie sich nach den Worten des Fahrers, die ihre Unsicherheit wieder größer werden ließen. Sie sah an sich herunter und streifte mit ihren Händen ihr Abendkleid zurecht. Tatsächlich war es das einzige, das sie hatte, um in der Gesellschaft, in der sie heute zu verkehren vorhatte, nicht wie ein bunter Hund aufzufallen. Eigentlich war ihr Stil bisher immer leger und lässig gewesen; selten trug sie etwas, das ihre Weiblichkeit so sehr betonte. „Nein, ich treffe mich heute mit einem Mann. Er will mich in eines der nobelsten Restaurants der Stadt ausführen, das Carna“, sagte Anna nach einigen Minuten, merkbar bemüht darum, souverän dabei zu klingen, so als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt für sie, so etwas zu tun und nicht, wie es tatsächlich war, ihr erster Abstecher in die Welt der Hautevolee. Sie rechnete bereits mit einer weiteren dummen Aussage des Fahrers und überlegte bereits wieder, wie sie das Gespräch, bis zu ihrer Ankunft, erfolgreich abwürgen konnte; zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf und viel zu aufgeregt war sie vor ihrem Treffen, als dass sie sich um die geistigen Ergüsse eines Mitvierzigers zu ihren Lebensumständen hätte kümmern können oder gar wollen. Doch der Fahrer schwieg. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ihr sein Schweigen merkwürdig vorkam und sie sich entschloss der bis gerade eben herbeigesehnte Stille im Wagen selbst wieder einen Klang zu verleihen. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte sie, hörbar verwirrt über den plötzlichen Unwillen seitens ihres Chauffeurs das Gespräch fortzusetzen, hatte er es doch selbst begonnen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis dieser schließlich doch noch antworte. „Nein, nein! Das ist ein wirklich schönes Restaurant. Ein Geheimtipp unter den Reichen und Schönen, gewissermaßen. Man braucht schon echt gute Kontakte um dort einen Tisch zu bekommen“, fing er an und fuhr nach einigen Sekunden Pause fort, „ich habe einen Sohn, er müsste etwa in Ihrem Alter sein. Zu schade, dass Sie dort heute schon verabredet sind. Wahrscheinlich wäre er die bessere Wahl für Sie gewesen.“ Meint der Kerl das etwa ernst, fragte sie sich mit einem etwas verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck, ist der gerade ernsthaft enttäuscht wegen meines Dates und dass er mich nicht noch kurzfristig als Schwiegertochter gewinnen kann!? Um Himmels Willen... „Das ist sicher nett gemeint aber ich glaube, es bleibt dann doch lieber bei dem Mann von heute – danke“, antwortete Anna schließlich, ihr letztes Wort mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme quittierend, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Sie müssen mich übrigens nicht direkt zum Carna bringen, ich treffe ihn hier im Zentrum.“ Der Taxifahrer warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und musterte sie erneut wie zu Beginn, doch diesmal ohne zu grinsen, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße wandte, nachdem die Ampel an der Kreuzung, an der sie standen, auf Grün umsprang. „Das hätte ich sowieso nicht gemacht“, antwortete er schließlich Minuten später. Ist der jetzt wirklich beleidigt? Meine Güte... Wie muss dann erst der Sohn drauf sein, dachte sie sich aber dennoch: die forsche Art des Fahrers wollte sie sich als Fahrgast dann doch nicht bieten lassen. „Bitte? Wäre das nicht Ihr Job, selbst wenn Sie Ihren Sohn für die bessere Wahl für mich halten?“, fragte sie patzig und beinahe schon darum bemüht, diesen Creep aus der Reserve zu locken. Hier, in den vollbelebten Straßen würde er ihr wohl ohnehin nichts antun können; und es war eine willkommene Ablenkung für sie. „Wie ich sagte: Das ist so ein abgehobenes Schicki-Micki-Lokal. Gewöhnliche Taxis sind dort nicht gerne gesehen, wenn die Bonzen alle in den Hunderttausend-Dollar-Karren ankommen. Die haben wohl Angst, dass wir besoffen fahren und gegen ihre Bonzenkarren krachen oder sowas“, entgegnete der Fahrer schließlich abfällig. „Aha“, sagte Anna, mit einem kleinen Grinsen der Genugtuung im Mundwinkel; obwohl ihre Nervosität wegen des bevorstehenden ersten Dates mit diesem Mann mit jeder Straßenkreuzung wuchs, so überwogen langsam auch die Glücksgefühle; er würde mit ihr nicht einfach auf ein Date gehen. Er würde sie in eines der nobelsten, teuersten und schicksten Restaurants der Stadt ausführen; einem Treffpunkt der Prominenten, der feinen Gesellschaft. Eines, wo man Kontakte brauchte, um überhaupt reinzukommen. Eines, wo gewöhnliche Taxis nicht mal in die Nähe kommen. Er musste also Geld haben. Sein Kontostand war ihr in Wahrheit völlig egal, doch kam sie nicht umhin sich diesem schmeichelnden Gefühl der Begierde dieses Mannes für sie einen Moment hingeben zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich könnte er mit seinem Einfluss und seinem Geld und Kontakten jede Frau in dieser Stadt bekommen. Aber es war sie, die er einlud – unter Millionen. Es war sie, die er schick ausführte. Es war sie, die er wollte. Schon oft hatte er ihr genau das gesagt, nachdem sie sich das erste Mal sahen und ihre Nummern tauschten aber nun würde es tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werden. So lange hatte sie von einem besseren Leben geträumt, besonders gen Ende ihrer langjährigen Beziehung mit dem Jungen aus der Gemeinde, in der sie aufgewachsen war und den sie schon seit Kindertagen kannte. Zu früh hatte sich die Beziehung festgefahren und viel zu spät zog sie die Reißleine. Alles nur, um den Verwandten keine Schande zu bringen, wenn sie plötzlich eröffnet hätte, dass sie diesen Kerl niemals freiwillig heiraten wollen würde. In ihrer Familie zählte es schließlich zur Aufgabe einer Frau bereits mit Anfang 20 verheiratet zu sein und Kinder zu bekommen. Doch die Vorstellung eines „Heimchens am Herd“ war ihr schon immer zuwider. Nach ihrer Flucht vom Land in ein neues Abenteuer, in einer neuen Stadt, mit neuen Menschen, blieb sie beinahe zwei Jahre allein und kostete ihre neugewonnene Freiheit in vollen Zügen aus; bis sie ihn ''kennenlernte. John war zuvorkommend, höflich und gebildet. Er machte schon früh Karriere im Unternehmen seines Vaters und pflegte einen extravaganten und luxuriösen Lebensstil. Das genaue Gegenteil eines Lebenslaufes, der für jemanden aus ihrer Familie typisch gewesen wäre. Sie hatte sich zwar immer vorgenommen, dass Geld niemals ein Thema sein würde, doch kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass für sie, als das unscheinbare Mädchen vom Lande, ein Ausflug, wenn auch ein kurzer, in die Welt des Glamours, der Reichen und Schönen schon immer etwas Reizvolles hatte; denn sie wollte das Leben auskosten und dabei so viele Erfahrungen und Eindrücke wie möglich sammeln, alle Facetten, alle Höhen und Tiefen kennenlernen. „Wir sind da“, waren die Worte des Fahrers, mit denen er Anna aus ihren Vorstellungen holte, die inzwischen ihren Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt hatte und beinahe schon verträumt in Richtung des immer noch funkelnden Lichtermeers der Straßen blickte, „das macht 34 Dollar und 25 Cent.“ Sie hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, dass der Fahrer das Taxi bereits an den Rand gefahren und die Lampen auf dem Rücksitz eingeschaltet hatte. Noch etwas gedankenverloren nickte sie einmal und legte ihre Tasche auf ihren Schoß. Sie fuhr sich mit zwei Fingern durch ihr schulterlanges, dunkelbraunes Haar, um sich ihre Strähnen hinter das Ohr zu legen, die ihr beim Hinabschauen in ihre Tasche ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Fast eine halbe Minute dauerte es, bis sie ihr Portemonnaie hervorgeholt und daraus zwei 20-Dollar-Scheine gekramt hatte; das Bewusstsein, dass sie ihren Traummann nach ihrer ersten Begegnung in den nächsten Minuten nun endlich wiedersehen würde, machte es ihr ausgesprochen schwer passendes Kleingeld herauszufischen und gerade bei diesem Typen wollte sie nicht unbedingt mit ihrer Kreditkarte bezahlen. Das durchgesessene, alte Leder des Sitzes knarzte, als er sich zu ihr umwandte und wortlos die zwei Banknoten entgegennahm. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne, um nun nach seiner eigenen Geldbörse zu greifen, in der er zuerst Annas Geld verschwinden ließ und dann begann, ohne große Hektik, ihr Restgeld aus dem Münzfach zusammenzuzählen. Nach diesem Auftritt eben wollte sie ihm allerdings nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen zuzusehen, wie sie auf die paar Dollar Wechselgeld wartete; schließlich verkehrte sie ab heute in anderen Kreisen als dieser Taxifahrer. „Behalten Sie den Rest“, sagte sie im vollen Bewusstsein dessen, dass sie gerade ihr letztes Geld für diesen Monat für eine Taxifahrt verpulvert hatte; mit ihrem Gehalt einer Kellnerin in einem kleinen Café kam sie in Wahrheit nur gerade so über die Runden. „Danke“, sagte der Taxifahrer ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, „aber wie es aussieht, werden Sie das Restgeld nach dem heutigen Abend sowieso nicht mehr brauchen, stimmts?“ „Allerdings nicht“, antwortete Anna etwas hochnäsig. Jedoch schien ihr unterbewusst klar zu sein, dass der Fahrer es ihr genau ansah, dass sie gerade ihr letztes Geld bei ihm gelassen hatte; schließlich war ihr Portemonnaie, bis auf ein paar Pennys, nun völlig leer, was im Licht der Rücksitzlampe deutlich zu erkennen war. Sie strich sich noch einmal eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stieg aus dem Wagen. Sie stand nun am Straßenrand, in ihrem knielangen, schwarzen, rückenfreien Abendkleid und schwarzen Nylonstrümpfen und sah sich mit ihren kastanienbrauen Augen etwas hilflos in der Gegend um, bevor plötzlich das leise Surren des Motors zu hören war, der das Fenster der Beifahrertür absenkte; der Mief des Fahrers wurde ihr jetzt erst, nachdem sie wieder an der frischen Luft war, so richtig bewusst. „Passen Sie auf sich auf“, rief der Fahrer aus dem Taxi, während sie noch neben dem Wagen stand. Einige Sekunden sagte sie nichts bevor sie sich zum geöffneten Fenster herabbeugte. „Mach' ich, danke“ ''Ob das eine Drohung war, fragte sie sich. Das Fenster der Beifahrertür glitt wieder gleichmäßig nach oben, der Motor des Autos startete und es reihte sich, bei nächster Gelegenheit, wieder in den Verkehr ein, bevor es davonfuhr, zurück ins Nachtleben. Wiedersehen Okay, cool bleiben, den Creep hast du überstanden, sagte sie sich in Gedanken, bevor sie ihr Parfum aus der Tasche holte, es großzügig verteilte, aus Sorge, sie könnte noch nach diesem Mief aus dem Taxi riechen und schließlich Anstalten machte loszugehen. Die hohen Absätze ihrer Stöckelschuhe klackerten über den Asphalt; gewohnt war sie das Laufen in diesen Schuhen definitiv nicht, weswegen sie sichtlich darum bemüht war, nicht darin umzuknicken und hinzufallen. Immer wieder kamen ihr Gruppen von Menschen entgegen und einige sichtlich betrunkene Typen pfiffen ihr nach oder riefen ihr teils sehr unverschämte Einladungen hinterher, woraufhin sie schnaufend die Augen verdrehte. Idioten, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. Doch umso mehr wuchs ihre Vorfreude auf den Abend in kultivierteren Kreisen, wenn sie John doch nur finden würde; sie hatten sich genau an diesem Platz verabredet, weil sie ihn darum bat, ihr auf dem Weg zum Restaurant noch etwas die Stadt zu zeigen. Sie lebte zwar schon knapp zwei Jahre hier aber diesen Teil der Stadt kannte sie nicht – jedenfalls bis heute. „Anna!“, hörte sie plötzlich jemanden hinter sich aus diesem Schwall an Wortfetzen der Menschen um sie herum, rufen. Es war diese männliche, charismatische Stimme, die ihr sofort die Knie weich werden ließ. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihr auf einmal durch den Kopf, bevor sie sich noch einmal schnell mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr, um möglichst perfekt auszusehen. Aber würde sie ihm trotzdem gefallen? Würde er es ihr ansehen, dass sie sonst nicht in denselben Kreisen wie er verkehrte? Oder mochte er sie wirklich? Sie drehte sich blitzartig um und da war er vor ihr. Er stand da, in einem schwarzen Anzug, schwarzem Hemd und einer weinroten Krawatte, seine Schuhe reflektierten das Straßenlicht, so poliert waren sie. An seinem Handgelenk schimmerte eine silberne, dicke Armbanduhr; aber nur halb so sehr wie seine stahlblauen Augen es taten. Die hellbraunen Haare hatte er sich locker zurückgekämmt und einige Strähnen seines Haars hingen ihm elegant über die Stirn. Sein markantes Gesicht wirkte wie geschnitzt und sein gepflegter und definierter Drei-Tage-Bart, der so gar nicht an die verwilderte Visage dieses Taxifahrers erinnerte, gab seinem ganzen Äußeren noch einen besonders anziehenden Touch. „John!“, rief sie mit hörbarer Aufregung in der Stimme, als sie auf ihn zukam und dabei versuchte, nicht zu laufen; ein einziges Umknicken mit diesen Folterinstrumenten von Schuhen hätte schließlich den Abend völlig ruiniert, so dachte sie. Er kam ebenfalls auf sie zu, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel, während er einen Arm um sie legte und mit seinen großen Händen ihren nackten Rücken berührte, bevor sie sich links und rechts auf die Wangen küssten. Ein warmes und prickelndes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als sein Bart sanft ihre Haut streifte und sie sein unwiderstehliches, kraftvolles Parfum wahrnahm. Sie stand vor ihrer, trotz ihrer High Heels mindestens noch einen Kopf größeren Begleitung und strahlte ihn mit Funkeln in den Augen an. „Es freut mich so dich endlich zu sehen!“, sagte sie grinsend, mit deutlich erregter Stimme. „Und mich erst!“, antwortete John, etwas gelassener als sie. „Heute wird unser großer Abend.“ Er wandte sich mit hochgezogenem Ellbogen um, um ihr zu deuten, dass sie sich, ganz im Stile der feinen Gesellschaft, während ihres Spaziergangs bis zum Carna bei ihm einhaken könne, bevor sie losgingen; ein Angebot, das sie freudig annahm. „Hast du auch gut hergefunden?“, fragte er, als sie durch die Menschenmengen des Platzes schlenderten. Den Straßenlärm und die Geräusche des Nachtlebens in der Stadt konnte sie schon beinahe gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen. „Ja, natürlich! Außer...“, setze sie an, woraufhin er seinen Blick stirnrunzelnd auf sie richtete. „Außer?“ „Naja, ich hab einen komischen Taxifahrer erwischt. Der wollte mir dich doch wirklich während der Fahrt ausreden und mich mit seinem Sohn verkuppeln“, lachte sie. „Das tut mir leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nicht mit deinem Auto kommst, dann hätte ich dich von unserem Chauffeur abholen lassen“ Ihr entwich ein peinlich berührtes Grinsen. Was wird er wohl dazu sagen, dass ich mir ein Auto gar nicht leisten kann, dachte sie. „Nun ja, ähm...“, stotterte sie, „also wegen meinem Auto -“ „Du hast gar keines, stimmts?“, fragte er lachend. „Nun ja -“ „Die wenigsten hier haben ein Auto“, warf er ein, noch bevor sie etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, „das ist kein Drama.“ „Naja, ich bin halt noch recht neu hier“, sagte sie, versucht darin, möglichst souverän zu wirken. Das letzte, was sie wollte war, dass er womöglich noch herausfand, dass sie nur gerade so über die Runden kam. „Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf!“, versuchte er sie erneut aus der unangenehmen Situation zu retten und lachte, ganz so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört. Eine Mischung aus Glück und Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht reich bist. Und schließlich geht es heute Abend ganz allein um dich und nicht um deinen Kontostand“ Sie setze ein unsicheres Lächeln auf; konnte dieser Kerl wirklich Gedanken lesen? Oder strahlte sie ihre Lebensumstände unbewusst nach außen hin aus? Sie spazierten gemütlich weiter durch die Gassen, ihr Arm um seinen geschlungen und weiterhin darum bemüht souverän zu wirken, während sie die ganzen neuen Eindrücke erstaunten. Sie unterhielten sich in der Zeit bis zu ihrem ersten Date zwar telefonisch über Gott und die Welt aber das ''war bisher nie zur Sprache gekommen, war sie doch immer bemüht darum, dieses Thema tunlichst zu vermeiden. „Und wenn es nicht so wäre, würde es dich nicht-“, begann sie unsicher, bevor er ihr ins Wort fiel. „Nein! Aber natürlich nicht! Im Gegenteil. Meine letzte Partnerin war so eine.“ „So eine was?“ „Eine aus reicher Familie“, entgegnete er, „das war die Hölle.“ Ihr Selbstvertrauen wuchs nach diesen Worten wieder etwas. „Tatsächlich? Wieso?“ „Naja“, antwortete er, „es war praktisch erzwungen. Mein Vater ist, wie du weißt, selbst Geschäftsmann und er sucht immer nach Möglichkeiten sein Unternehmen auszubauen. Dafür sind ihm wohl auch Zweckpartnerschaften mit Töchtern anderer Unternehmer ein willkommenes Mittel.“ „Oh, sowas kenn ich gut“, antwortete sie grinsend. „Ach ja?“ „Ja. Nun ja, also ich hatte erst einen langjährigen Freund und es war quasi meine Pflicht ihn zu heiraten, mit ihm Kinder zu haben, das ganze Programm, du weißt schon. Da bin ich abgehauen.“ „Ach so, deswegen hat es dich in die große Stadt verschlagen? Sowas in der Richtung hattest du ja bereits erwähnt“, sagte er und grinste sie breit an. „So ist es“, entgegnete sie und grinste im selben Augenblick zurück, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen, was ihr Herz noch heftiger pochen ließ, als es das ohnehin schon tat. „Dann teilen wir ja praktisch ein gemeinsames Schicksal“, lachte er. Noch etliche Zeit spazierten sie durch die Straßen und Gassen der Stadt, er zeigte ihr etliche Gegenden und erzählte ihr von seinen Erlebnissen, denen sie gebannt, beinahe schon hypnotisiert, lauschte. Es kühlte mit der Zeit spürbar ob, weswegen er sich sein Sakko auszog und es ihr über die Schultern legte. ''Er ist so unglaublich toll, dachte Anna, während er auf ihre Frage einging, was sein Vater in seinem Unternehmen eigentlich so tat und was seine Aufgabe darin war. „Und-“, begann sie, als sie immer wieder größeren Menschengruppen auf der Straße auswichen, „was machen so reiche Leute so mit ihrem Geld und ihrer Freizeit?“ „Das ist ganz unterschiedlich“, lachte John, „die meisten stehen wohl so auf Golf, Polo, schnelle Autos und solche Dinge aber in unserer Familie sind wir anders.“ „Ach ja? Inwiefern?“, fragte sie und griff nach seinem Sakko, das um ihre Schultern lag, um es fester an sich zu ziehen – nicht nur wegen der Kälte... „Naja, wir bezeichnen uns als Mitglieder der Communauté De Gourmets“, antwortete er. „Und das bedeutet?“ „Wir sind Feinschmecker. Das heißt, wir legen Wert auf Kulinarik und wollen so viele Gerichte der Welt probieren wie möglich. Dafür reisen wir auch gerne Mal in alle Länder der Welt, um in den nobelsten Restaurants der Städte zu speisen.“ Anna sah etwas verdutzt drein. „Tatsächlich?'' Das'' ist ein eigenes Hobby? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Essen in feiner Gesellschaft mehr so mit Reichtum einhergeht“, antwortete sie, bemüht darum, eloquent zu wirken. „Nein, nicht unbedingt“, entgegnete John, „es ist wie bei Wanderlustigen. Klar könnte man sagen, dass das Reisen dazugehört, wenn man reich ist. Geschäftstermine und so weiter. Aber Wanderlust bedeutet mehr als einfach nur reisen, sondern auch bewusst die anderen Länder und Kulturen zu erleben. So ist es bei uns Gourmets mit dem Dinieren. Klar, Kaviar und Austern kann man überall bekommen aber wir wollen die Landesküche aller Länder einmal probiert haben.“ „Wow“, sagte Anna und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „das klingt wirklich ... kulturell!“ „Findest du?“, lachte er. „Nun ja, das kommt wohl auf die Esskultur an. Aber was es auf jeden Fall bringt sind Erfahrungen.“ „Und-“, setzte sie erneut an, „dieses Restaurant, in das wir heute gehen, ist so eines? Ich meine eines dieser nobleren Restaurants, in die du mit deiner Familie gehst?“ „Ja, absolut“, antwortete er, woraufhin sie wieder etwas unsicherer zu werden schien, „der Besitzer ist ein Freund der Familie und es sind immer Menschen aus der ganzen Welt dort zu Gast. Wir sind einmal im Monat dort.“ „Denkst du, ich bin dafür richtig angezogen?“, platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Auf diese Worte hinauf blieb er stehen. Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter bevor sie ebenfalls stehen blieb, sich zu ihm umwandte und bereits dachte, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hätte. Er musterte sie eindringlich bevor er zu lächeln begann. „Das bist du, ja.“ „Sicher? Ich weiß nicht ob-“, begann sie, während sie an ihrem Kleid an sich heruntersah, bevor er zu ihr kam und sie in den Arm schloss. „Du bist perfekt“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihrem Nacken breit, als sie erneut sein Parfum wahrnehmen und seinen Atmen an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte. Das wohlige Gefühl in ihrem Körper schien in dieser Sekunde von einem anfänglichen Kribbeln zu einem wahren Feuerwerk zu werden. „Findest du?“, antwortete sie und strahle ihn an. „Ja, finde ich“, antwortete er lächelnd. Sie zog sich sein Sakko wieder fester an den Körper und hakte sich wieder in seinem Arm ein. Es wurde noch ein längerer Marsch durch die Gassen, die sich allmählich leerten. Auf den Parkplätzen der Straßen häuften sich immer öfter die sichtbar teuren Luxusautos und die anfängliche Dichte an kleinen Cafés und Pubs nahmen immer weiter ab; diese Gegend schien wirklich ein teures Pflaster zu sein. Man sah viele Backsteingebäude, offenbar Büros und viele Firmenlogos über den prachtvoll gestalteten Eingangsportalen. Hier schienen sich Altbauten mit der Moderne zu kreuzen. Nachtschwärmer trieb es hier bereits gar nicht mehr hin und es wirkte, im Vergleich zu dem Platz, von dem sie kamen, geradezu tot. Nur vereinzelt sah man noch Menschen durch die Gassen laufen. „Wir sind da“, sagte John und riss Anna damit aus ihren Gedanken, als sie die Gegend mit ihren Augen erkundete. „Ach ja?“, antwortete sie, woraufhin John auf ein Restaurant deutete; es befand sich ebenfalls in einem Backsteingebäude, doch darin schien sich wieder das blühende Leben abzuspielen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den fast menschenleeren Straßen herum. Tatsächlich stand hier eine Nobelkarosse neben der anderen und auch Taxis wahren weit und breit nicht in den engen Straßen auszumachen. Das Innere des Restaurants war von zwei Seiten durch breite Fenster, die vom Boden bis an die Decke reichten und zwischen den rustikalen Backsteinmauern eingelassen waren, einsehbar. Aus Scheinwerfern, die unter Glasplatten im Bürgersteig nach oben strahlten, wurde die Fassade des Gebäudes rötlich beleuchtet und erzeugte damit das Flair eines modernen Lofts. Über dem Eckeingang des Lokals prangte in kunstvollen Lettern, die aus einer Eisenplatte herausgestanzt zu sein schienen und von hintern beleuchtet wurden, das Wort „Carna“ und in kleineren Buchstaben darunter „by Vincent“. Carna Im Lokal herrschte reger Betrieb; man sah Kellner, die durch die Tischreihen wuselten und hunderte von Menschen, die an ihren Tischen bei einem Glas Wein oder mit Tellern vor sich saßen und tranken und aßen. Durch die gläserne Eingangstür konnte man einen gut gekleideten Herrn am Empfang sehen. Noch nie hatte Anna ein derartiges Etablissement aus der Nähe gesehen, geschweige denn betreten. „Komm“, sagte John und reichte Anna, die noch immer ungläubig auf das tolle Logo des Restaurants blickte, die Hand, um ihr zu deuten, diese in die ihre zu nehmen und ihn zu begleiten. Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren, als sie ihre Hand nach seiner austreckte und sich ihre Finger ineinanderschlangen, bevor er sie die zwei Treppen zum gläsernen Eingang des Lokal geleitete. Er zog an der Tür und sofort drang ein Schwall von warmer Luft, sowie die Geräusche klimpernden Geschirrs und leiser Worte der Menschen darin heraus, die sich miteinander unterhielten. Direkt am Eingang des Lokals lag ein dunkelroter Läufer auf einem aus Mahagoniholz bestehenden Fußboden, der sich durch die vollbesetzten Tischreihen des Lokals zog. Tatsächlich hatte John nicht gelogen, was die Interkulturalität dieses Ortes anging; es schien ein Schmelztiegel verschiedenster Kulturen zu sein. An allen Tischen saßen Menschen aller möglichen Nationen und überall aus dem Raum drangen andere Sprachen an ihr Ohr. Dieser Ort schien nicht nur ein Hotspot in der Stadt, sondern auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Es schien nur eines zu geben, was alle Menschen hier verband: Sie alle schienen definitiv besser situiert zu sein als die Nachtschwärmer auf den Straßen. „Einen Tisch für zwei, bitte“, hörte sie John zu dem Rezeptionisten sagen. „Tut mir sehr leid“, antwortete dieser, „wir sind leider vollkommen belegt.“ Anna blickte im ersten Moment ungläubig drein. Oh nein, bitte lass den Abend nicht am Empfang enden, dachte sie, als sie die Worte des Herren am Empfang hörte. Johns Stimme jedoch wurde strenger. „Ich habe reserviert!“ Er kramte sein Portemonnaie aus der Innenseite seines Sakkos, das immer noch auf Annas Schultern lag, hervor und zog eine kleine, goldene Plastikkarte, die er dem Mann am Empfang vorlegte. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie vielmals, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie das sind“, entgegnete er ruhig aber mit deutlicher Scham in der Stimme, „Francies!“ Sekunden später stieß ein Kellner mit Schnurrbart und im Frack an den Empfang. „Francies, bitte führen Sie diesen Herren und seine Begleitung an ihren Tisch“, forderte der Rezeptionist von dem Kellner. „Aber wi-“, entgegnete der Kellner, doch er unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz und beharrte eindringlich darauf, da diese Gäste bereits reserviert hätten. „Wie Sie wünschen“, antwortete der Kellner und wandte sich zu den Gästen, „wenn Sie mir bitte zu Ihrem Tisch folgen mögen.“ „Entschulden Sie bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten, Mr. Lambrick“, sagte der Mann am Empfang und reichte John seine goldene Karte zurück. Er nahm Anna bei der Hand und führte sie weiter ins Restaurant. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich werde mit dem Besitzer darüber sprechen, dieser Auftritt war peinlich“, sagte er zu ihr, sichtlich echauffiert über das Verhalten des Herrn am Empfang. „Das macht doch nichts“, entgegnete Anna, darüber beeindruckt, welchen Einfluss selbst in den nobelsten Restaurants John zu haben schien und auch etwas ungläubig darüber, dass selbst so ein kleines Malheur in diesen Kreisen derartige Wogen schlagen konnte, dass er morgen mit dem Besitzer über diesen „Vorfall“ sprechen würde. „Bist du hier sowas wie ein V.I.P.?“ „Du meinst wegen der Karte?“, fragte John und grinste sie an. „Ja, nun... Ja.“ „Ja, so könnte man sagen“ Sie folgten weiterhin dem Kellner, der sie zu einem der freien Tische nahe dem offenen Kamin lotste. „Ich bitte nochmals um Entschuldigung“, sagte der Keller, nachdem John Anna ihren Stuhl zurückgezogen hatte, sodass sie sich setzen konnte und ihr gegenüber selbst Platz nahm. Sie nahm Johns Sakko von ihren Schultern und überreichte es ihm, bevor er es sich wieder anzog. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Aperitif empfehlen?“, fragte der Kellner, bevor er beiden eine längliche, in dunklem Leder gebundene Karte reichte. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Bringen Sie uns eine Flasche Château Latour, Jahrgang 2004“, antwortete John, bevor er Anna die Karte aus der Hand nahm und sie dem Kellner wieder reichte. „Hervorragende Wahl, Sir“, antwortete dieser, bevor er von dannen zog. Anna sah sich um und konnte es kaum fassen, in was für einer Umgebung sie sich gerade befand. Sie beobachtete die Leute um sie herum, wie diese sich unterhielten und betrachtete auch die hohen Decken des Gebäudes; auch die Fassaden im Inneren wurden von unten mit unter Glasplatten im Boden befindlichen roten Lampen bestrahlt, wie sie es schon an den Außenfassaden sah. Elegante Leuchter hingen von den meterhohen Decken bis knapp über den Tischen. Etwas weiter links von ihr Befand sich eine Bar aus dunklem Holz, die verschiedene Ornamente schmückten, reichlich befüllt, mit allen möglichen Spirituosen. Direkt darüber hing eine große, alte Zeigeruhr. Vor ihr, einige Meter hinter John, befand sich die Treppen auf eine Indoor-Terrasse aus massivem, dunklen Holz gebaut, die dem hohen Raum noch ein Halbstock hinzufügte und auf dem ebenfalls Tische standen. Rechts von ihnen befand sich ein offener Kamin, in dem ein Feuer hinter einer Scheibe loderte; wohl deshalb, damit die Hitze den direkt daneben befindlichen Gästen nicht unangenehm wurde. Viele Pflanzen dekorierten den wuchtigen Raum und rundeten so dessen spezielles Flair wunderbar ab. Neben der Bar befand sich eine kleine Bühne, auf der sanfte, französische Melodien von Musikern, die ebenfalls in Fräcken gewandet waren, gespielt wurden und dem Gewirr aus ruhigen Stimmen und dem Klirren von Geschirr im Raum noch eine besondere musikalische Note verliehen. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen waren zwei Stoffservietten drapiert, die aufwendig gefaltet zu sein schienen. Alles ging viel gesitteter und gemäßigter zu als in allen Restaurants, in denen sie bisher war. Begeistert nahm sie jedes Detail in sich auf. „Das ist einfach... Das alles hier... Wow!“, sagte Anna mit leicht offenem Mund vor Begeisterung, während ihre Blicke den ganzen Raum erforschten. „Du warst noch nicht oft in solchen Etablissements, wie es scheint?“, fragte John grinsend. „Nein, nicht wirklich“, antwortete Anna mit leicht beschämten Lächeln. Obwohl sie hier mit ihm und, laut seiner Aussage, auch korrekt für diesen Anlass gekleidet war, kam sie sich dennoch wie ein bunter Hund vor, unter all diesen Leuten; ganz so, als könnten sie es ihr ansehen, dass sie hier nicht reinpasste, was sie als Begründung dafür sah, dass sich immer wieder Leute zu ihr umdrehten und sie ansahen. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich mir hier nicht mal ein Glas Wasser leisten. Schatoö La... 2004... Scheiße, ich kann nicht mal den Namen von dem aussprechen, was er da gerade bestellt hat, oh Gott..., dachte sie, einigermaßen froh darüber, dass sie bisher keinen Blick in die Karte werfen musste. Ob es blöd kommt, wenn ich dann einfach genau dasselbe bestelle wie er? „Anna?“, fragte John als sie einige Minuten lang stillschweigend dasaß. „Nein, ich- Nun ja, ich hab das Gefühl, dass mich hier alle anstarren. Und dass sie- naja, dass sie sehen können, dass ich nicht so viel Geld hab und hier eigentlich nie sein würde ohne dich“, antwortete sie mit etwas Schamesröte im Gesicht. John lächelte sie an. „Darüber solltest du dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen“, sagte er, bevor er sich etwas zu ihr über den Tisch beugte und zu flüstern begann. „Dreh dich mal um. Siehst du den Typen da hinter dir, in dem grauen Anzug und der schwarzen Krawatte mit den grauen, schütteren Haaren?“, fragte John und deutete Anna sich umzudrehen. Sie wandte leicht ihren Kopf nach hinten, um nicht zu auffällig zu dem anderen Gast rüberzuglotzen und betrachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. „Ja. Was ist mit dem?“, fragte sie, nun ebenso flüsternd. „Nun dieser Kerl ist Johnny Caputo. War mal die Rotlichtgröße der Stadt. Hat bestimmt mehrere Millionen auf der hohen Kante gehabt.“ „Und dann?“, fragte Anna mit großer Neugier. „Er verfiel der Spielsucht. Saß fast täglich im Casino und verzockte sein gesamtes Hab und Gut. Er hätte seine gesamten Einkünfte eigentlich direkt an die Casinos weiterleiten könne, wäre aufs selbe rausgekommen. Er hat alles verloren. Heute hält er sich gerade noch so über Wasser.“, flüsterte er. „Und wie kann er es sich dann leisten hier zu sein?“ „Weil er den Besitzer noch aus besseren Zeiten kennt. Angeblich muss er sich Geld von seiner Mutter leihen, nur, um sich hier den Salat leisten zu können. Dem Kellner erzählt er dann, er wäre auf einer speziellen Diät.“ Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und grinste: „Hat das etwa noch keiner bemerkt, dass er pleite ist?“ „Nein!“, flüsterte er nun ebenso grinsend. „Er würde alles dafür tun, um den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er noch jemand wäre. Oder sieh mal den da hinten“, sagte er und deutete mit einem kurzen Nicken auf einen Mann, der an der Bar des Hauses stand, mit einem Getränk in der Hand und sich mit dem Herrn hinter der Bar unterhielt. „Das ist Henry Goldberg. Auch er steht heute mittellos da. War früher mal ein hohes Tier in einer Bank“, flüsterte John jetzt wieder. „Jedenfalls hat er alles nach seiner Scheidung verloren. Seine Exfrau hat ihn ausgenommen wie die sprichwörtliche Weihnachtsgans. Der Drink jede Woche hier ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was er sich noch leisten kann, das arme Schwein. Aber auch er will es auf Biegen und Brechen vermeiden, dass jemand hinter sein Geheimnis kommt.“ „Wow“, hauchte Anna etwas sprachlos, „willst du damit sagen, die ganzen Leute hier, die alle nur Salat oder Vorspeisen essen oder nur am Trinken sind, sind in Wahrheit pleite?“ „Bestimmt nicht alle, ein paar sind wohl nur auch auf diese Bio-Öko-Welle aufgesprungen und meinen jetzt, sie könnten Hundert werden, wenn sie nach wöchentlichen Alkohol und Drogeneskapaden dann im Alter auf Salat umsteigen“, antwortete er und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. „Das ist ja ziemlich krass, dass es tatsächlich so abläuft“, staunte Anna. „Aber du bist doch nicht so, oder?“ John lachte. „Nein, keine Sorge, wie gesagt: Wir sind Gourmets. Unsere Leidenschaft ist das Speisen.“ „Da seid ihr ja wahrscheinlich noch die Harmlosesten in der Welt der Reichen und Schönen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Anna stichelnd und grinste. „So könnte man das auch sagen“, lachte er. Währenddessen kam der Kellner mit einer Flasche Wein zurück zu ihrem Tisch und präsentierte ihn John, welcher zustimmend nickte. Der Kellner schenkte ihm daraufhin einen Probeschluck in sein Weinglas, welches von ihm erstmal gemustert wurde, bevor er das Glas an seine Lippen setzte und davon kostete. „Hervorragend“, kommentierte er den Probetropfen und deutete dem Kellner, Anna etwas in ihr Glas einzuschenken. „Sehr wohl“, antwortete dieser als er ihr und anschließend in Johns Glas einfüllte und die Flasche auf dem Weinuntersetzer am Tisch stehen ließ. „Möchten Sie nun auch eine Karte zwecks der Auswahl Ihrer Speisen?“, fragte der Kellner. „Fürs erste sind wir versorgt, vielen Dank“ Anna betrachtete den Rotwein in ihrem Glas und hatte schon bei einer möglichen Berührung des Glases das Gefühl alles falsch zu machen, weswegen sie es noch einen Moment vor sich stehen ließ. John hob hingegen sein Glas und strecke den Arm etwas nach ihr. „Cheers. Heute ist ein besonderer Abend.“, sagte John grinsend. Aus einem ersten Reflex fasste Anna das Glas mit drei Fingern am Stiel, bemüht darin, es John gleich zu tun und streckte nun ebenfalls ihren Arm aus, während sie grinste. „Cheers!“ Ein melodisches Klirren der zwei aneinander gestoßenen Weingläser erfüllte kurz die nähere Umgebung und beide führten sich das Glas zu ihren Mündern. Anna nahm einen Schluck von dem Wein; noch nie hatte sie einen solchen Wein getrunken. So, wie die Flasche aussah, kostete er vermutlich mehrere Tausend Dollar. Also besser als einer für 20 Dollar schmeckt er jetzt nicht unbedingt, dachte sie sich und verschluckte sich fast, weil sie der Gedanke beinahe lachen musste. Der Alkohol löste ihre den ganzen Abend währende Anspannung einigermaßen und die Zeit schien wie im Flug zu rasen. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche; über ihre Kindheit, ihre peinlichsten Erlebnisse, die erste große Liebe und schließlich auch mehr über das Etablissement, in dem sie sich befanden, während die Flasche sich langsam zu leeren begann und sie den ersten Schwips bereits deutlich spüren konnte. Es war bereits fast Mitternacht geworden und der Gästeraum hatte sich deutlich geleert. Nur noch ein paar Dutzend Menschen saßen weiter an ihren Tischen und unterhielten sich, unter anderem auch die beiden Pleitegeier, von denen John Anna in den Stunden zuvor erzählt hatte. „Du, würdest du mir ein Glas Wasser bestellen? Ich glaube nach fast einer halben Flasche Wein könnte ich das brauchen“, fragte Anna und ihr Grinsen wurde bereits leicht vom Alkohol dominiert. „Natürlich“, antwortete er, ebenso grinsend und winkte den Ober heran. „Bitte, Sie wünschen?“ „Einmal ein Glas Wasser für die Dame – aber nur euer bestes Wasser!“, forderte John. „''Euer bestes? Wie? Ist hier etwa auch das Leitungswasser pures Gold wertig?“, fragte sie und hickste, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sich der Alkohol bereits auf ihr Sprachzentrum auswirkte. „So könnte man sagen“, lachte John. „Du sag mal, was war das hier eigentlich früher mal? Du kennst dich hier so gut aus, das weißt du bestimmt.“ „Also soweit ich weiß“, antwortete er, mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln und den Fingern am Kinn, „dann war das hier früher mal ein Fabriksgebäude. Das gibt diesen rustikalen Touch. Außerdem gibt es ein großes Kellergewölbe unter uns, mit vielen Räumen für größere Veranstaltungen.“ „Oh, verstehe, also deswegen sind diese großen Metallteile neben den Fenstern?“, fragte sie, wieder hicksend. „Also ich glaube, die sind dafür da, dass draußen, draußen bleibt“, antwortete er, „ich meine, allein die Flaschen aus der Bar sind bestimmt über Hunderttausend Dollar zusammen wert. Das nur mit Glasscheiben und einem Schloss zu beschützen wäre irgendwie naiv, selbst in dieser Gegend.“ Anna wandte ihren Blick zur Bar, um die Flaschen genauer zu begutachten und stütze dabei ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand auf. „Das könnte sein“, sagte sie nach einigen Sekunden. In der Zwischenzeit war ihr Kellner wieder an ihrem Tisch, mit dem bestellten Wasser auf einem Tablett. „Ihr Wasser, Miss“, sagte er und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. „Vielen Dankeschön“, antwortete sie, „na dann bin ich Mal gespannt, ob dieses ''beste Wasser auch hält, was es verspricht“ Sie grinste ihn wieder über den Tisch an und trank das Glas in einem Schluck herunter; diesmal war es ihr auch sichtlich egal, wie sie das Glas hielt. „Ich werde dann mal für kleine Mädchen gehen, okay?“, sagte sie und stand auf, etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. „Bist du sicher, dass du das schaffst?“, fragte er lachend. „Natürlich!“ Sie hickste erneut. „Hinter der Bar, auf der linken Seite“, dirigierte er sie. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte, und torkelte leicht zwischen den Tischen hindurch in die Richtung, in die sie John geführt hatte. Sie merkte, dass alle Augen inzwischen noch mehr auf sie gerichtet waren, als sie es im Laufe des Abends ohnehin schon waren, aber das war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits egal. Dem Typen an der Bar, den John als den ehemaligen Bankenmanger beschrieb, warf sie nur ein etwas süffisantes Grinsen zu. Er erwiderte dieses Grinsen, doch auch das war ihr egal. Sie folgte dem Läufer am Boden bis hinter die Bar, wo sich eine Treppe nach unten befand, mit einer eindeutigen Beschilderung darüber. Ihre hohen Schuhe klackerten, nachdem sie den Läufer verlassen hatte und nun auf den gefliesten Treppen nach unten torkelte. Der Alkohol schien in diesem Moment seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten, was sie aber wunderte; obwohl sie schon länger nicht mehr getrunken hatte, sollte doch eine halbe Flasche Wein trotzdem kein Problem für sie darstellen. Unten angekommen, klammerte sie an den Treppengeländern fest und hielt einen Moment inne. „Okay, okay, okay, okay. Ich sollte wohl wieder öfter etwas trinken, das ist nicht mehr witzig“, flüsterte sie leise zu sich. Der gesamte Gang, der unterhalb des Restaurants zu führen schien, war mit schwarzen, glänzenden Fliesen ausgekleidet. Die hellen, kleinen Lampen an der Decke gaben selbst dem Gang zum Klo einen optisch sehr ansprechenden Look. Sie atmete einmal durch und ging dann, unter weiterhin lautem Klackern ihrer Schuhe, in Richtung der Damentoiletten. Ihre Sicht wirkte immer verzerrter. Sie stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf dem großen, weißen Keramikwaschbecken ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. „Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen Mädel!“, sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Wir hatten einen tollen Abend und ein bisschen über den Durst zu trinken wird uns das jetzt nicht versauen! Okay? Okay.“ Sie fuchtelte mit der Hand unter dem Wasserhahn mit Bewegungssensor herum, um ihn zu aktivieren und rieb sich die Hände im lauwarmen Wasser, das sich in diesem Moment sehr angenehm anfühlte. Sie trocknete ihre Hände, bevor sie zu den Kabinen torkelte und bereits deutliche Schwierigkeiten bei der Fortbewegung hatte, diese öffnete und sich darin einschloss. „Wenigstens haben die hier Klos, wo die Tür bis ganz an den Boden reicht“, sagte sie sich, bevor sie ihre Nylonstrümpfe und Unterwäsche nach unten zog, sich auf die Toilette setzte und ihre Blase entleerte. „Oh ja!“, sagte sie vor Erlösung und pustete sich dieselbe Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihr heute schon den ganzen Abend ins Gesicht fiel. Sie spürte nun deutlich, wie sie von einer einsetzenden Müdigkeit übermannt wurde und lehnte sich an die Mauer hinter ihr. „Die Klos hier haben nicht mal Spülkästen, krass“, kommentierte sie diesen Umstand mit geschlossenen Augen... Eindecken Ein heftiges Pochen im Kopf. Verwirrtheit. Vernebelte Erinnerungen. Die Beine kribbelten unangenehm, als wären sie eingeschlafen. Nur langsam und mühselig kam sie wieder zu Bewusstsein und rieb sich mit den schwerfälligen Händen die Augen, bevor sie sie öffnete. Finsternis. „Was zum...?“, fragte sie mit benommener Stimme. Sie spürte etwas Kaltes an ihrem nackten Hintern und begann mit den Händen im Stockfinsteren herumzutasten. „Scheiße, was ist denn passiert!?“, fragte sie erneut, kniff dann die Augen zusammen und zog die Luft scharf ein, als sich plötzlich ein hämmernder, pochender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf bemerkbar machte, woraufhin sie sich den Handballen gegen die Stirn drückte. Immer noch orientierungslos versuchte sie etwas zu erkennen. „Fuck, wo bin ich!?“, fragte sie, eine Hand gegen ihre Stirn gepresst. Langsam wieder ihre Situation begreifend, tastete sie an sich in dem kleinen Raum herum, in dem sie sich befand; sie bemerkte, dass ihre Unterwäsche und Strümpfe heruntergezogen waren. Reflexartig ging sie in die Hocke, um sich ihre Klamotten wieder anzuziehen und stieß sich dabei den Kopf an einer Wand, woraufhin sie vor Schmerz laut aufstöhnte und zu Boden sackte. Sie presste sich erneut die Hände gegen die Stirn, da ihr Kopf auch ohne diesen Zwischenfall schon zu explodieren schien. „Verdammte Scheiße, Mann, was ist das denn!?“, fing sie erneut vor Schmerz zu fluchen an. Sie schien sich in einem kleinen Raum zu befinden. Nachdem der Schmerz einigermaßen nachgelassen hatte, zog sie die Hände von ihrer Stirn und tapste hilflos auf dem kalten Fliesenboden herum, in der Hoffnung, irgendwas zu finden, bis sie mit den Fingern einen großen Gegenstand in der Mitte erfühlte. Sie richtete sich langsam auf, so dass sie nun davor kniete und stemmte die Hände dagegen, wodurch sie abrutschte und ihre rechte Hand in einer Pfütze landete. Sie stieß ein angewidertes Geräusch aus, als sie bemerkte, dass es sich wohl um eine Toilette handelte, in die sie soeben unfreiwillig gefasst hatte. „Scheiße, Igitt“, schrie sie spitz auf, bevor sie ihre nun nach Urin stinkende Hand schnell aus dem Toilettenwasser zog und versuchte diese an ihrem Kleid zu trocknen. Immer wieder kniff sie die Augen vor Kopfschmerzen zusammen. „Na toll“, sagte sie sich, bevor sie ihre immer noch feuchte Hand ebenfalls an den Rand der Toilette legte und sich aus der knienden Position wieder auf beide Beine stemmte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Strümpfe und Unterwäsche immer noch nach unten gezogen waren, sodass sie sich langsam an ihren Beinen herabtastete und sich beides wieder nach oben zog. Hilflos und ohne Orientierung tastete sie sich in dem kleinen Raum voran, bis ihre betrübten Erinnerungen langsam wiederkehrten. Sie war auf die Toilette des Restaurants gegangen, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und jede weitere Erinnerung abriss. „Okay, cool bleiben“, sagte sie sich zwischen langen Atemzügen, „ganz cool bleiben“ Sie ging langsam in die Hocke und tastete den Boden ab, um ihre Tasche zu finden. „Scheiße, wo ist meine Tasche!?“, rief sie. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich wiederaufrichten; ihr Herz pochte wie wild. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken tastete sie sich weiter an den Wänden der Kabine entlang, während die Gedanken in ihrem malträtierten Gehirn weiter rasten. Nach etlichen Minuten der blinden Suche ertastete sie schließlich einen Türgriff und zog daran; doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. „Komm schon, komm schon“, sagte sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme, „geh auf!“ Doch die Tür gab nicht nach. Sie tastete sich weiter rund um den Türgriff voran, bis sie den kleinen Griff des Schlosses spürte. Sie drehte es einmal nach links und ein deutliches Klacken eines Türriegels ertönte, bevor sie erneut nach der Klinke griff und die Tür aufzog. Sie befand sich in den Damen WCs des Restaurants; jedoch brannten die hellen, weißen Lichter nicht mehr, sondern nur eine schwache, rote Lampe in der Decke, die den Raum sehr schummrig und düster wirken ließ. „Verdammt, wie spät ist es? Haben die mich hier eingesperrt?“, fragte sie sich selbst in empörter Stimmlage. Das wenige Rotlicht im Raum spendete gerade genügend Sicht, um nicht weiter herumtasten zu müssen um voranzukommen. Immer noch fragte sie sich, was eigentlich geschehen war und wie sie auf diesen Toiletten hier einschlafen konnte. Oder war sie in Ohnmacht gefallen? Sie wusste sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen. Ihr Mund fühlte sich pelzig und trocken an, weswegen sie es zuerst an das Waschbecken verschlug. Sie legte ihren Kopf unter den Hahn und trank sehr viel Wasser, das inzwischen nicht mehr lauwarm, sondern eiskalt war, bevor sie ihre rechte Hand wusch. Nachdem sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte und ihre Hand nicht länger nach Urin roch, lehnte sie sich gegen das Waschbecken, hob jeweils ein Bein nach oben und befreite ihre bereits schmerzenden Füße von den High Heels, die sie die ganze Nacht getragen hatte und ihr das Gehen auf ihren wackeligen Beinen noch zusätzlich erschwerten. Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, bevor sie, mit ihren Schuhen, die an den Schlaufen um ihre Finger hingen, nur mit Nylonstrümpfen bedeckten Füßen Richtung Tür tapste. Auch der Gang mit den schwarzen Fliesen, der zu den Toiletten führte, war nur mehr durch dasselbe schwache Rotlicht beleuchtet, wie die Toiletten selbst. Sehr langsam schritt sie in dem unheimlichen, rötlich-leuchtenden Gang voran, bis sie zu den Treppen stieß, die nach oben ins Restaurant führten. Doch auch von dort drang kein helles weißes, sondern nur schummrig rötliches Licht nach unten. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los!?“, fragte sie sich flüsternd, als sie langsam und leise die einzelnen Treppenstufen nach oben stieg, während sie sich an dem Geländer abstützte. Oben angelangt sah sie, dass das Restaurant völlig leer war, doch alle Stühle standen noch auf dem Boden und sämtliche Tische waren noch gedeckt. Verwundert über diesen Umstand schritt sie weiter in den großen Gästeraum hinein, in dem sie vorher mit John gesessen hatte. Der ganze Raum war in ein rötliches Licht getaucht, so schwach, dass man von Vielem nicht mehr als die Konturen erkennen konnte. Die großen Metallplatten neben den Fensterfassaden des Restaurants, über die sie John zuvor ausgefragt hatte, verschlossen die Fenster nun vollständig, ebenso wie die gläserne Eingangstüre. Kein Straßenlicht und auch keine Geräusche von außen konnten noch hineindringen. „Die haben mich wirklich hier vergessen! Tolles Restaurant, ehrlich!“, stellte sie empört fest. „Hoffentlich haben die hier keine Alarmanlage, sonst stehe ich am Ende noch als Einbrecherin da.“ Sie ging in langsamen Schritten in Richtung der wuchtigen Hausbar, setze sich auf einen der Hochstühle und legte ihre Schuhe, die sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, sowie die Hände auf den Holztresen vor ihr. „Okay, cool bleiben, also...“, begann sie nervös zu sich selbst zu sprechen, „...deine Tasche ist weg. Wahrscheinlich hast du sie oben liegen lassen und John hat sie mitgenommen, okay. Er kennt den Besitzer, der aufschließen könnte. Doch dazu brauchst du ein Telefon, welches aber in deiner Tasche ist“ Sie sah sich etwas in dem Raum um. „Oder du findest einfach hier eines“, fuhr sie mit ihrem Selbstgespräch fort, „oder... du suchst einen Notausgang, riskierst damit einen Alarm auszulösen und dann der Polizei erklären zu müssen, warum du um – keine Ahnung wie spät es ist – gerade aus dem Notausgang eines sauteuren Restaurants kommst. Klar, die Sache mit dem ‚auf dem Klo eingeschlafen' kaufen die dir bestimmt ab.“ Sie atmete noch einmal durch und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den hölzernen Bartresen. „Wo könnte hier ein Telefon sein?“, fragte sie sich schließlich und wandte sich auf ihrem Hochstuhl um, um noch einmal den ohnehin sehr schwer erkennbaren Raum abzusuchen, bis ihr der Rezeptionist einfiel, mit dem John geredet hatte. „Solche Leute nehmen doch auch bestimmt telefonische Reservierungen entgegen, also gibt es dort bestimmt auch ein Telefon“, kombinierte sie nach kurzem Nachdenken. Sie sprang von ihrem Hochstuhl und schritt, immer noch besorgt einen Alarm auszulösen, möglichst leise barfuß über den Läufer, der im Lokal die Richtungen wies, sich dabei immer wieder umsehend, ob sie nicht doch noch jemanden im Gebäude entdeckte. An dem kleinen Rezeptionstresen angekommen, hockte sie sich davor und durchsuchte das kleine Regal darunter. Da die Lichtverhältnisse schlecht waren und der Tresen im Schatten lag, blieb ihr nichts übrig als sich durch die einzelnen Fächer zu tasten. Sie hörte alle möglichen Gegenstände unter ihren Fingern klimpern, bis plötzlich... ... ein Telefonhörer! Ein Telefonhörer, der in einer schnurlosen Ladestation steckte. „Gott sei Dank“, sagte sie erleichtert. Immer noch neben dem Tresen hockend und sich mit einer Hand daran festhaltend, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, strich sie mit dem Daumen über die weichen Gummitasten des Telefons. Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Zeigeruhr, die über der Bar hing und ihr in dem Moment wieder einfiel. Die Augen zusammenkneifend versuchte sie die Uhrzeit abzulesen. Es war kurz nach halb drei. Was werde ich John sagen, warum ich immer noch hier bin? Dafür muss ich wirklich eine gute Ausrede finden, dachte sie sich, während sie im schummrigen Licht die Konturen des schwarzen Telefonhörers betrachtete. Einige Minuten überlegte sie, bis sich ihre Beine verkrampften, sie wieder aufstand und sich dazu entschied, ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, wegen dieser unangenehmen Situation, tippte sie seine Nummer auf den schwer erkennbaren Tasten ein und hielt sich den Hörer an ihr Ohr. Doch es ertönte kein Freizeichen, kein Geräusch einer wählenden Nummer, gar nichts. Sie riss sich den Hörer von ihrem Ohr und klatschte ihn mehrmals gegen ihre Handfläche. „Nein, nein, nein, NEIN!“, schrie sie das Gerät an, „Bitte, funktioniere!“ Sie wählte die Nummer noch einmal und hielt sich erneut den Hörer an ihr Ohr. Keine Reaktion. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!“, rief sie und fuhr sich aus Verzweiflung mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Anna hockte sich wieder vor das Regal unter dem Tresen, immer noch den toten Hörer in der Hand, und tastete mit der anderen Hand durch die Regale, bis sie die Ladestation erfühlte, aus der sie den Hörer herausgezogen hatte. Sie steckte den Hörer wieder an seinen Platz, in der Hoffnung, dass diesem nur der Akku ausgegangen war. Doch es leuchtete kein Licht auf der Ladestation auf, wie das sonst bei Telefonen dieser Art üblich war. „Verdammt!“, schrie sie wütend. Sie kniete sich nun vor das Regal und kramte mit beiden Händen durch die Fächer, die sich weiter unten befanden, gar nicht wissend, wonach sie eigentlich genau suchen sollte. Ihre Finger glitten über etwas Ledriges, das sich wie der Einband eines Buches anfühlte. Sie zog es aus dem Regal und stand wieder auf, bevor sie es auf den Tresen legte und aufschlug. Es schien sich um einen altmodischen Kalender zu handeln; eine der Seiten war mit einem Lesezeichen markiert. Sie blätterte bis zu dieser Seite; es war die Seite des gestrigen Tages. In der Spalte für die Uhrzeit „23 Uhr“ waren die Worte „Ländliche Küche“ eingetragen. Sie blinkte verwirrt auf. ‚Ländliche Küche', dachte sie. ‚Ländliche Küche' in einem Restaurant wie diesem? Sie klappte das Buch zu und wollte es gerade zurückstecken, als hinter ihr plötzlich das Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases die unheimliche Stille zerschnitt. Blitzartig wandte sie sich in Richtung der Bar, von der das Geräusch gekommen war. „H-Hallo?“, fragte sie unsicher in den dunklen Gästeraum. Keine Reaktion. „Hallo!?“, rief sie nach einigen Sekunden aber nun etwas lauter. Wieder antwortete niemand. Ihr Herz hämmerte so heftig in ihrer Brust, dass das Pochen in ihrem Kopf beinahe wie weggeblasen war, als sie sich auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung der Bar bewegte. „Ist da jemand?“, fragte sie nun wieder etwas ängstlicher. Sie hielt sich mit ihren Händen an dem wuchtigen Holz der Hausbar fest und lugte vorsichtig dahinter, als sie plötzlich die dunkle Silhouette eines Mannes sah, der dort am Boden saß. Zutaten „Guten Abend, schönes Kind“, sagte er hörbar grinsend. Sie schreckte zurück und hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund. Deutlich konnte sie hören, wie der Mann hinter der Bar aufstand, bis er plötzlich dahinter hervorragte. Immer noch zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen und weiter in kleinen Schritten rückwärtsgehend, konnte sie sehen, wie die Gestalt um die Bar herum nach vorne ging. „Hab keine Angst, ich wollte mir nur einen letzten Schluck genehmigen, bevor das Spektakel losgeht“, lachte er in einer tiefen kratzigen Stimme. „W-Wer bist du?“, waren die einzigen Worte, die sie noch irgendwie hervorbrachte. „Hast du mich etwa schon wieder vergessen?“, antwortete der Herr, der langsam hervor ins schummrige rote Licht trat. Es war der ehemalige Bankenmanager, Henry Goldberg, von dem John ihr erzählte und dem sie auf ihrem Weg zu den Toiletten ein Grinsen zugeworfen hatte. „Was- Was läuft hier? Welches Spektakel!?“, fragte sie eingeschüchtert, Goldberg mit Blicken fixierend. „Das, weswegen wir hier sind. Das, wegen dem auch du hier bist“, antwortete er dreckig lachend. „Die Anderen“, begann er, bevor er in einem Schluck sein halbvolles Whiskyglas leerte und danach laut hickste, „werden mich dafür hassen, dass ich mir diesen Spaß nun allein gönne aber du wirst mir dankbar sein. Ich tue es nämlich schnell. Die Anderen sind da weniger sanft. Während ich nämlich mehr gekochte Speisen bevorzuge, stehen die mehr auf das ‚''lebende Buffet'.“ Er fuchtelte mit den Fingern vor ihr umher; ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Sie war bereits so viele Schritte zurück gegangen, dass sie fast an eine der Backsteinwände anstieß. Blanke Panik machte sich in ihr breit. „Halt schön still, Mädchen“, rief er ehe er ein langes Schlachtermesser aus der Innenseite seines Sakkos zog und auf sie zu rannte. Sie begann zu schreien und stürmte durch die Reihen gedeckter Tische, doch er lief ihr hinterher. Auf ihrer Flucht warf sie alle Stühle und Tische hinter sich um, die sie zu fassen bekam und rannte in blanker Panik und Angst durch den Raum; doch er verfolgte sie unentwegt. Sie schrie aus voller Kehle um Hilfe, doch die massiven Metallplatten vor den Fenstern gaben keinen Anlass dazu zu glauben, dass irgendjemand ihre Schreie hören würde, selbst, wenn derjenige direkt daran gelauscht hätte. Sie rannte hinter die Bar, griff eine der Flaschen aus dem Regal und warf sie nach Goldberg, der sie beinahe eingeholt hatte. Die Flasche zerbarst, als sie ihn am Schädel traf und er sackte in sich zusammen. Das Messer glitt ihm dabei aus der Hand und rutschte über den Boden hinter der Bar. Sie blieb stehen und atmete hektisch, als sie den zusammengebrochenen Mann vor sich in der Bar liegen sah. Millionen von Gedanken rauschten ihr durch den Kopf, der von Adrenalin nur so überschwemmt wurde. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich auf der Bar aufstützte. „Scheiße“, sagte sie, noch völlig außer Puste. In langsamen, behutsamen Schritten ging sie in Richtung der Bar, um das Messer aufzuheben und ihn zu entwaffnen. Doch plötzlich merkte sie, dass der Mann sich zu regen begann. „Scheiße!“, schrie sie und ließ das Messer liegen, bevor sie in die hölzerne Schwingtür mit dem Bullauge, direkt links neben der Bar platzte. Sie löste damit einen Bewegungsmelder aus, der das Licht einschaltete; sie befand sich nun in der Küche des Restaurants. Sie war vergleichsweise klein, mit sterilen, weißen Fliesenkacheln verkleidet und mit allerhand von Einrichtungen aus Edelstahl bestückt. ''Messer, Messer, dachte sie, als sie in den Raum lief und sich hektisch umsah. Sie durchwühlt die Laden aus Edelstahl, bis sie endlich jene fand, in der die großen Fleischermesser aufbewahrt wurden. Sie nahm sich eines davon und hielt es mit der ganzen Hand am Griff fest, bevor sie sich zitternd hinhockte und hinter der Kücheninsel aus Edelstahleinrichtungen versteckte. In den Utensilien aus Edelstahl erkannte sie, dass sich darin noch frischer Rotkrautsalat, der dezent nach Olivenöl roch, befand, jedoch nichts, was auf einen Hauptgang hindeutete; alle anderen Arbeitsoberflächen waren bereits gesäubert worden. Sie kniff die Augen fest zu und flüsterte zu sich: „Bitte, lieber Gott, lass das alles nur ein blöder Scherz sein, bitte!“ Einige Minuten kauerte Anna hinter der Kücheninsel, bis plötzlich das Licht wieder ausging; der Sensor hatte offenbar keine weiteren Bewegungen mehr wahrgenommen. Weitere Minuten verbrachte sie kauernd und wimmern in ihrem Versteck. Der Rotz lief ihr aus der Nase und Tränen der Verzweiflung aus den Augen. Plötzlich ging das Licht an. Reflexartig presste sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund und umklammerte das Messer fester. Sie hörte, wie die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und Schritte hereinkamen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen kauerte sie stocksteif in ihrem Versteck und versuchte möglichst nicht das geringste Geräusch von sich zu geben. „Scheiße, hier ist sie auch nicht!“, hörte sie einen älteren Mann rufen. „Was soll das heißen? Ist sie etwa weggelaufen!?“, antwortete eine Frau mittleren Alters. „Das ist unmöglich, es ist alles versperrt“, sagte eine weitere Stimme. „Ich sagte es doch: Sie ist garantiert irgendwo in den Kellergewölben, da gibt's genügend Orte, um sich zu verstecken. Ihr zwei bleibt hier oben, der Rest kommt mit mir nach unten. Und kontrolliert noch einmal die Toiletten“, befahl die Stimme des älteren Mannes. Die Personen verließen den Raum und die Tür schwang einige Zeit, bis sie stoppte und die Schritte sich unhörbar weit entfernt hatten. Weitere Minuten vergingen, bis das Licht erneut ausging. Sie konnte das Geräusch eines leisen Schluchzens nicht länger unterdrücken. Sie rieb sich leicht die Augen, um diesen von den Tränen zu befreien und verharrte weiterhin stocksteif in derselben Position. „Wieso? Was hab ich denn verbrochen?“, flüsterte sie, fast unhörbar leise, zu sich. Ihre Stimme erstickte beinahe unter den Tränen. Die gesamte Situation überforderte sie völlig. Und wenn diese Leute sie nicht umbringen würden, dann würde sie heute wohl noch an einem Herzinfarkt sterben, so heftig pochte es in ihrer Brust und machte keine Anstalten sich zu beruhigen. Immer wieder hörte sie Schritte vor der Tür zur Küche vorbeilaufen. „Hey, habt ihr hier drin schon nachgesehen?“, rief eine gedämpfte, ältere Frauenstimme. „In der Küche gibt es keinen Ort um sich zu verstecken und die Türe zu den Umkleiden ist abgeschlossen“, antwortete ein jüngerer Mann sehr undeutlich aus der Ferne. Die Schwingtür zur Küche wurde erneut aufgestoßen und das Licht ging an. Wieder verharrte sie stocksteif in der Position und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund; sie atmete nicht einmal mehr. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde die Schwingtüre wieder losgelassen und sie schloss sich mit mehreren Schwüngen von selbst. Hier kann ich nicht bleiben, es wird nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie hier hereinkommen, dachte Anna sich panisch und sah sich um. Hinter ihr befand sich ebenfalls eine Schwingtür neben einem hohen Regal, von der sie bisher noch keinerlei Notiz genommen hatte. Dabei schien es sich um die Tür zu handeln, von der der jüngere Mann gerade gesprochen hatte; der Weg zu den Umkleiden. Sie wollte die Zeit nutzen bis das Licht wieder ausging, denn wenn sie den Bewegungsmelder selbst ausgelöst hätte, hätte jemand von draußen das Licht durch das Bullauge bemerken können. Langsam krabbelte sie rückwärts auf allen Vieren, das Gesicht der Schwingtüre zum Gästeraum zugewandt und stieß die Türe hinter ihr leicht mit dem Fuß auf, wobei sie versehentlich mit dem Messer über den Fliesenboden schabte, was ein lautes Kratzen zur Folge hatte. „Fuck!“, sagte sie leise und verharrte einige Sekunden lang, um zu sehen, ob einer ihrer Verfolger von dem Kratzgeräusch des Messers Notiz genommen hatte. Als sich nichts tat, steckte sich den Griff des Messers zwischen die Zähne, um nun beide Hände frei zu haben. Sie konnte weiterhin die Schritte der Leute vor der Türe hören, doch keiner schien darauf zu reagieren. Vorsichtig stieß sie die Schwingtüre hinter ihr weiter auf; wenn jetzt jemand durch das Bullauge sehen würde, dann hätte sie wohl keine Chance mehr. Sie war bereits halb durch die Türe hindurchgekrochen, als plötzlich wieder das Licht ausging. „Fuck! Scheiße!“, schrie sie in einer hohen, erstickten Flüsterstimme. Wenn sie jetzt die Lichter mit ihren Bewegungen anmachte, dann würde sie bestimmt sofort entdeckt werden. Einige Zeit bleib sie regungslos auf Händen und Knien, das Messer am Griff zwischen den Zähnen haltend, mitten in der Schwingtüre, welche halb aufgedrückt war. „Langsam, ganz langsam“, flüsterte sie sich zu als sie im Zeitlupentempo weiter rückwärts zu kriechen begann. Sie bewegte sich so langsam, dass der Laden wohl wieder geöffnet haben würde, bis sie durch die Tür durchgekrochen war. Der Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn und einzelne Tropfen fielen auf den Boden. Sie schob mit ihrem Körper die Schwingtür weiter auf, bis sie sie mit der Hand zu fassen bekam und behutsam aufdrückte, bevor sie sich weiter nach hinten durchschob. Als sie die Türe schließlich vollständig durchquerte, hielt sie sie mit der Hand fest, um sie ebenso im Zeitlupentempo zu schließen. Ein zu weiter Schwung der Türe, so befürchtete sie, würde den Bewegungsmelder wieder aktivieren. Sie stand langsam auf, nahm das Messer, das sie noch immer mit ihrem Mund festhielt, wieder in die Hand und sah sich um; sie befand sich in einem schummrigen, langen, unbeleuchteten Gang, der ebenfalls mit Fliesen ausgekleidet war. Alle paar Meter fand sich an der rechten Seite eine Türe aus der Licht fiel, das den Gang selbst etwas erhellte. Sie schlich sich leise den Gang entlang bis sie zur ersten der Türen gelangte. Diese stand sperrangelweit offen; dahinter befand sich ein ebenfalls vollständig mit weißen Fliesen ausgekleideter Raum und einige Spinde, die an die Wände montiert waren. Sie betrat den Raum schleichend und sah in einige der Spinde, die weit offenstanden, um etwas Brauchbares für ihre Flucht zu finden. Ein Handy würde schon genügen. Zu ihrem Unglück waren alle Spinde leer. „Verdammt“, sagte sie leise bevor sie wieder zur Tür schlich und einmal hervorlugte. Die Küche, die durch das Bullauge der Schwingtür, die zu den Umkleiden führte, zu sehen war, war immer noch dunkel. Bei der nächsten Tür angelangt, entdeckte sie nur ein, ebenso wie der andere Raum, gefliestes Badezimmer mit einer angeschlossenen WC Kabine. Zur Sicherheit sah sie sich dennoch einmal darin um, fand jedoch nichts Brauchbares. Im nächsten Raum fanden sich wieder nur einige Spinde, ähnlich dem ersten Raum, nur seitenverkehrt. Auch hier fand sich nichts Brauchbares. Die Türe des letzten Raumes, am Ende des Ganges war zu. Das Wort „Office“ stand auf einem kleinen, goldenen Schild, das an der Türe angebracht war. Sie hielt vorsichtig ihr Ohr gegen die Tür, um zu lauschen, was sich darin befand. Alles, was sie wahrnahm, war ein monotones Surren, möglicherweise von einem Computer; jedoch gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sich darin Menschen befanden. Sie legte ihre Hand an die Türklinke und drückte diese vorsichtig nach unten, bevor sie die Tür langsam öffnete. Der Raum dahinter war unbeleuchtet. Es schien sich dabei um ein kleines, fensterloses Büro zu handeln. Sie schaltete das Licht ein und machte die Türe leise hinter sich zu. An einem kleinen Haken, neben dem Lichtschalter, hingen einige Schlüssel, an denen Plastiketiketten mit Beschriftung angebracht waren. Eine dieser lautete: „Office“. Sie nahm den Schlüssel vom Haken, ließ ihn in das Schloss gleiten und drehte ihn zwei Mal herum, bevor sie sich rasch umwandte. Auf einem Tisch, in der Ecke des Büros, stand ein eingeschalteter Monitor, auf dem sich ein Bildschirmschoner bewegte, sowie ein Telefon. Dem gegenüber befand sich ein metallisches Regal voller Ordner, die mit Jahreszahlen und verschiedenen Kürzeln beschriftet waren. In einer anderen Ecke des Raums hing ein laut surrender Kasten mit etlichen gelb und grün blinkenden Lichtern und Unmengen von Kabeln hinter einer versperrten Glasscheibe. Der Boden, in diesem Raum, war als einziger mit einem rauen, alten Teppich ausgelegt. Sie legte das Messer, das sie immer noch bei sich trug, auf den Tisch, hob den Telefonhörer auf und wählte die Notrufnummer. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte“, flehte sie in flüsternder Stimme. Doch auch dieses Telefon gab kein Geräusch von sich. Offenbar waren alle Telefonleitungen im Gebäude tot. „Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße!“, flüsterte sie verzweifelt, bevor sie den Hörer mit einem Knall wieder auflegte. Sie setzte sich in den hohen Sessel aus durchgesessenem, alten Leder, griff nach der Maus des Computers und bewegte sie rasch hin und her, um den Bildschirmschoner zu deaktivieren, der das Logo des Carna zeigte, wie es in Diagonalen über den Bildschirm wanderte. „Mach schon!“ Der Anmeldebildschirm wurde angezeigt und sie klickte auf den Benutzer „Administrator“, bevor der Computer ein Passwort verlangte. „Fuck!“, rief sie in spitzem Tonfall. Sie sah sich auf dem Tisch um, in der Hoffnung, sie würde irgendwo einen Hinweis auf das Passwort des Computers finden. Was, wenn das Internet auch nicht funktioniert, dachte sie panisch, während sie in dem Regal, das oberhalb des Bildschirms an der Wand angebracht war, wühlte, bevor sie ein dickeres Buch in schwarzem Einband, ganz ähnlich dem an der Rezeption, fand, auf dessen Rücken das Wort „Private“ stand. „Bitte lass es das Richtige sein“ Sie zog das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. In der nächsten Sekunde hielt sie sich beide Hand vor den Mund um nicht zu erbrechen. Anrichten Bei dem Buch, das sie gefunden hatte, handelte es sich um ein Fotoalbum. Direkt auf der ersten Seite klebte ein Foto, das einen jungen Mann zeigte, der, alle Extremitäten von sich gestreckt, auf einem Tisch festgebunden war. Dem Aussehen nach handelte es sich um einen Ostasiaten, etwa Mitte 20. Im fehlte sein komplettes linkes Bein, sowie große Teile seines rechten Beins, aus dem ein Stück seines Oberschenkelknochens ragte. In seinem Bauch klaffte ein riesiges Loch und sein ganzer Körper war mit Blut überströmt; offenbar waren seine Organe entnommen worden. Rund um den Tisch saßen rund zwei Dutzend Personen, deren Gesichter fast nicht zu erkennen waren, mit weißen, blutverschmierten Schürzen, vor ihnen Teller, auf denen Fleischstücke lagen, und Gläser, offenbar gefüllt mit Rotwein. Sie waren zu sehen wie sie aßen, während in ihrer Mitte die zerstückelten Überreste dieses Mannes lagen. Darüber stand der Text: „Communauté De Gourmets – Vietnamese Man, 23 – September 10, 1993". Anna war mit den Nerven sichtlich am Ende. Sie hielt sich vor Entsetzen die Hände auf den Mund und starrte unentwegt, mit aufgerissenen Augen, das Foto dieses Mannes an; und auch die anderen Personen, die in aller Seelenruhe um ihn herumsaßen, speisten, tranken und sich offenbar bester Laune erfreuten. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach der Seite und blätterte sie um, woraufhin sie das nächste Bild zu sehen bekam. Diesmal war es eine Frau. Sie war sehr hellhäutig und hatte lange, blonde Haare. Auch sie lag aufgebahrt auf einem Tisch, an dem Ihre Arme und Beine fixiert worden waren und der sich offensichtlich im selben Raum befand, wie der auf dem letzten Foto. Ihr gesamter Unterleib war schwer verstümmelt, so als hätte jemand sämtliche Organe daraus entnommen. Auch ihre Brüste waren abgetrennt worden. Und wieder saßen darum einige Personen in blutverschmierten, weißen Schürzen, die Teller vor sich hatten, lachten und aßen. Auf einem dieser Teller war deutlich eine abgetrennte Brust zu erkennen, von der einer der Männer am Tisch im Begriff war, ein Stück mit Messer und Gabel herauszutrennen. Über dieser Aufnahme stand der Text geschrieben: „Communauté De Gourmets – Norwegian Woman, 33 – July 15, 1994". „Oh Gott! Das ist krank!" Diese Worte waren das Einzige, was Anna mit ihrer zitternden, entsetzten Stimme noch hervorbringen konnte, als sie diese Aufnahmen zu Gesicht bekam. Sie blätterte ein weiteres Mal um. Auf dem Bild der nächsten Seite sah man den Körper eines schwarzen Jungen, bestimmt noch keine 18 Jahre alt, dem der Kopf abgetrennt worden war. Seine Genitalien und sein linker Arm fehlten ebenfalls. Sein Brustkorb war weit geöffnet und einzelne Rippen ragten hervor. Auch hier saßen wieder Personen in Schürzen um den Tisch. Auf dem Teller einer älteren Frau, die auffällig viel Schmuck um den Hals trug, lag der abgetrennte Kopf des Jungen, dessen restlicher Körper vor ihr war, neben einer Salatschüssel – so als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt; als hätte sie einfach ein Stück Steak vor sich liegen. In dem Schädel klaffte ein großes Loch und seine angeschwollene Gehirnmasse trat deutlich daraus hervor. Beschriftet war das Foto mit: „Communauté De Gourmets – Ghanaian Boy, 15 – December 22, 1995". Anna warf einen deutlicheren Blick auf die Frau, die den abgetrennten Kopf vor sich auf dem Teller liegen hatte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte sie darin eine landesweit bekannte Politikerin, die erst vor wenigen Jahren verstorben und unter großer öffentlicher Anteilnahme beigesetzt worden war. Sie schmiss das Buch auf den Tisch und zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Oh mein Gott. Oh – mein – Gott!", flüsterte sie leise mit bibbernder Stimme und ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer und kalter Schweiß den Rücken herab. „Das – das darf alles nicht wahr sein. Das ist nicht wahr", stotterte sie entsetzt, „diese Frau – diese Frau isst den Kopf eines Jungen und feiert zwei Tage später mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten, als ob nichts wäre oder wie!? Oh Gott..." Anna hatte nun sichtliche Mühe damit sich nicht zu übergeben. Ihr Magen drehte sich um und ihr Kopf war mit der Situation deutlich überfordert. „Ich muss hier raus, ich muss hier raus", sagte sie sich leise, als sie sich aufrichtete und in den Regalen nach weiteren Akten suchte, in denen der Besitzer möglicherweise das Passwort notiert haben könnte. Sie fand eine dünne Mappe inmitten der Ordner, die in dem aufgehängten Regal über ihr standen, die mit dem Wort „Company" gekennzeichnet war. Sie schlug sie auf und erkannte einige Behördendokumente darin, die wohl das Restaurant betrafen. Sie blätterte die Seiten mit dem Daumen durch, bis ihr auf der Innenseite des Umschlags der Mappe ein kleines Post-It auffiel, das daran klebte. Darauf notiert war eine wirre Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombination. „Das könnte es sein!", sagte sie mit einem leisen Funken Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Sie rollte den Sessel näher zur Tastatur, tippte die Kombination ein und kreuzte an beiden Händen die Finger; und tatsächlich: Das Nutzerkonto des Administrators lud. Doch noch bevor Anna die Chance hatte etwas zu tun, öffnete sich ein Programm, das ebenfalls einige Sekunden lud, bevor es in einem Raster verschiedene schwarz-weiß Bilder anzeigte. Die Bilder aktualisierten sekündlich und Anna wurde schnell klar, dass es sich um die Bilder von Überwachungskameras handelte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Maus und klickte auf die kleinen Lupen in den Rastern, um die Bilder zu vergrößern; die ersten Kameras zeigten den Gästeraum des Carna, in dem ein paar Personen an den Tischen saßen und sich unterhielten. Weitere Kameras zeigten die Bar, die Treppen hinab zu den Toiletten und einige weitere schienen unterirdische Kellergewölbe zu zeigen, die vollgestellt waren mit allen möglichen Tischen, sperrigen Schränken und anderen Möbelstücken. Durch mehrere Kamerabilder bewegten sich Menschen, die augenscheinlich in Zweierteams damit beschäftigt waren, die Möbelstücke zu durchsuchen. In einem der Kamerabilder konnte sie eine größere Gruppe sehen, die wild gestikulierend miteinander zu diskutieren schien. Sie klickte das Bild an, um es zu vergrößern. Deutlich erkannte sie Goldberg, mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf, der mit jemanden zu streiten schien. Auch erkannte sie Johnny Caputo, den John ihr als den der Spielsucht verfallenen Rotlichtkönig präsentiert hatte. Und auch einige andere Gäste des Restaurants, die sie immer wieder angestarrt hatten, erkannte sie nun wieder. „Diese Wichser", flüsterte sie leise aber mit deutlich verzweifelter Wut in der Stimme, „die haben mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt, weil..." Bei dieser Vorstellung stieß es ihr sauer auf, als sie den Abend gedanklich Revue passieren ließ. Sie realisierte, dass sie, als das Mädchen vom Land, die „Ländliche Küche", die im Buch des Rezeptionisten eingetragen war, repräsentierte und dass die ganzen Leute nicht pleite waren, sondern deswegen nur tranken oder Salat aßen, weil sie in Wahrheit als der Hauptgang dieser „feinen Gesellschaft" vorgesehen war. In diesem Zusammenhang ergab Johns Erzählungen seines „Hobbys" als „Gourmet" und das Probieren einer jeden „Landesküche" weltweit plötzlich eine abartig kranke Zweideutigkeit dieser „Gesellschaft von Gourmets"; in Wahrheit eine Gesellschaft von kannibalistisch veranlagten Superreichen, deren Ziel es augenscheinlich war, Menschen in ihre Kreise zu locken und dann zu verspeisen – und die sie jetzt im ganzen Gebäude suchte. Ihr verkrampfte sich der Magen und sie erbrach sich schließlich über den Tisch im Büro vor Todesangst. Da sie den ganzen Abend nur getrunken hatte, schoss ihr nur eine wässrige Flüssigkeit aus Gallensaft, Wasser und Wein die Kehle empor. „Ich muss hier sofort raus!", flüsterte sie leise, nachdem sie sich die Reste ihres Erbrochenen vom Mundwinkel wischte. Gerade wollte sie den Browser starten, um eine Möglichkeit zu suchen über das Internet die Behörden einzuschalten, als sie über dem immer noch vergrößerten Bild der Kamera, das die Gruppe an Leuten im Keller zeigte, innehielt. Inzwischen waren wohl alle Anwesenden vor dieser Kamera versammelt und diskutierten wild... Bis plötzlich einer mit dem Finger genau in die Linse der Überwachungskamera deutete und die anderen der Gruppe zustimmend nickten, bevor sie alle mit hohem Tempo aus dem Kamerabild entfernten. Sie riss ihre Augen auf. „SCHEISSE!" Sie sprang von dem Lederstuhl auf und rannte zur Tür. Mit massiv zitternden Händen versuchte sie den Office-Schlüssel, mit dem sie die Tür zuvor versperrt hatte, in das Schlüsselloch zu führen, was einige Sekunden dauerte. „SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE! NUN MACH SCHON!", schrie sie, bis der Schlüssel endlich in das Schloss rutschte und sie ihn zweimal herumdrehen konnte. Sie stürmte aus der Tür und sah sich verzweifelt um, bis ihr nichts anderes mehr einfiel, als sich in einem der Spinde zu verstecken. Sie rannte in die nächste Tür des Ganges, riss einen der hohen, engen Spinde auf und stellte sich hinein, bevor sie ihn von innen zuzog. Mit einem lauten Knall in der Ferne konnte sie hören, wie die Schwingtür zur Küche aufgestoßen wurde, alsbald gefolgt von der zweiten Schwingtür in der Küche, durch die sie gekrochen war und die in den Gang zu den Umkleiden führte. „''Warum'', verdammt, ist diese Tür nicht verschlossen!?", brüllte ein älterer Mann. „Ist ja kein Wunder, dass wir sie nicht finden konnten", entgegnete eine Frau. Sie hörte mehrere Schritte näherkommen, die an dem Raum vorbeigingen, in dessen Spind sie sich versteckt hatte. „Sie war hier!", rief der ältere Mann von eben. „Check die Kameras, weit kann sie nicht gekommen sein" Anna begann erneut leise zu wimmern, als sie alleine in diesem Spind verharrte und flehte gedanklich, dass sie hier heil wieder herauskommen möge, als sie sich die Hände auf den Mund presste, um keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. „Die hat hier alles vollgekotzt", hörte man einen jungen Mann angewidert rufen, „das ist ja ekelhaft!" „Du kannst sie später dafür bestrafen aber erstmal müssen wir sie finden, ich sterbe vor Hunger", sagte ein anderer junger Mann in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. Wie hoch meine Chancen wohl stehen, wenn ich jetzt laufe und mich irgendwo verstecke, wo sie schon gesucht haben, dachte sie während sich ihre Gedanken vor Panik und blanker Todesangst nur so überschlugen. „Du bestrafst hier niemanden", rief Goldberg plötzlich, „die Schlampe hat schließlich nicht dir eine scheiß Flasche an den Schädel geknallt!" „Halt doch den Mund! Wer wollte sie denn mit niemandem teilen, Dreckssack!?" „Bitte, bitte, meine Freunde, immer mit der Ruhe", hörte sie plötzlich Johns Stimme, „das Gebäude ist hermetisch verschlossen, Telefon und Internetleitungen sind abgeschaltet, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass sie hier herausgekommen ist oder Hilfe geholt hat." Obwohl Anna inzwischen wusste, dass John in die Sache involviert war, gab ihr das einen furchtbar bitteren Schlag in die Magengegend, als sie diese Worte so deutlich aus seinem Mund hören konnte. Dieses verfickte Arschloch, dachte sie sich während ihr Tränen die Wange herunterliefen. „Was dauert da so lange", tönte die Stimme einer Frau. „Einen Moment, ja? Ich kann nicht zaubern", entgegnete eine entnervte Männerstimme. „Warte! Halt an! Hier ist sie" Einige Sekunden war kein Wort der Leute zu hören. „Und das alles nur weil irgendein verdammter Idiot diese scheiß Türe nicht abschließen konnte!", rief der ältere Mann. „Ist ja gut, wir haben es verstanden, reg dich bitte ab", hörte sie erneut Johns Stimme, „spul jetzt wieder langsam vorwärts." Wieder Stille. Keiner machte einen Mucks. Anna, noch immer in dem engen, stickigen Spind gefangen, mühte sich weiterhin absolut still zu sein. Doch wenn nicht gleich ein Wunder geschah, dann würden sie sie finden. Dann würde sie wohl ebenfalls in diesem grauenhaften Fotoalbum landen; so wie die anderen vor ihr. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und sie hatte große Mühe ihr klägliches Wimmern weiter zu unterdrücken. „Sie geht in die Umkleiden!", rief eine Frau. Nur Sekunden später hörte sie, wie etliche Schritte den Raum betraten in dem sie sich befand. Nein, nein, bitte, bitte, bitte nicht, flehte sie verzweifelt in Gedanken, ich will nur noch nach Hause... „Komm raus, Anna", sagte John, „wir wissen, dass du hier bist. Du hast uns heute Nacht ganz schön Ärger bereitet und wenn du nicht sofort herauskommst, dann wird das Nachfolgende noch viel, viel schlimmer werden." Zeitgleich mit diesem Satz hörten sie, wie einzelne Spinde geöffnet wurden. Ihr Herz pochte inzwischen so heftig, dass es ihr in der Brust schmerzte. Jetzt war alles vorbei... Einige Schritte blieben genau vor ihrem Spind stehen. Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen nichts passierte, bis plötzlich jemand die Tür des Spinds aufriss. Anna schrie aus voller Kehle, doch noch bevor sie sich irgendwie wehren konnte, wurde sie von mehreren Leuten gepackt und mit Gewalt aus dem Schrank gezerrt. „Nein! Bitte lasst mich, bitte! Ich tue alles aber lasst mich gehen, bitte!", schrie sie panisch auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher, bevor sie von weiteren Leuten fixiert wurde. „Gute Nacht, Mädchen!", hörte sie Goldberg rufen, bevor sie einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekam und ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Mahlzeit Ein Gewirr aus ruhigen Stimmen, dem leisen Klirren von Geschirr und regen Treiben von Personen umgab sie. Aus allen möglichen Richtungen drangen Geräusche an ihre Ohren. Sie nahm ein grelles Licht trotz ihrer geschlossenen Augenlider wahr, welches direkt auf sie strahlte. Ihr Kopf hämmerte vor pochenden Schmerzen, wenngleich es diesmal ihr Hinterkopf war. Sie kniff, geblendet von der Lampe, die Augen zusammen, bevor sie sie langsam öffnete. Sie versuchte sich mit den Händen die Augen zu reiben, doch wurden diese von Manschetten, die um ihre Handgelenke lagen, zurückgehalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie völlig nackt war und auf einem harten Holzbrett zu liegen schien. Sie versuchte ihre Beine anzuwinkeln, was ebenfalls durch Manschetten um ihre Fußgelenke verhindert wurde. Sie wandte den Kopf nach links uns sah eine Reihe von Personen mit weißen Schürzen, die um sie herum, mit leeren Tellern, Salatschüsseln und Weingläsern vor ihnen, saßen und sich miteinander in leisen Stimmen und sittlichem Tonfall über alles Mögliche unterhielten; so, als wären sie bei einem Geschäftsessen. Im Hintergrund hörte sie dieselbe französische Musik, die bereits oben im Gästeraum von den Musikern im Frack vorgetragen wurde. Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, was eigentlich geschehen war und dass in ihrem Mund eine Metallkugel zu stecken schien, die diesen luftdicht verschloss. Ihre Atmung, die nur noch durch die Nase möglich war, wurde schneller als ihr langsam klar wurde, wo sie sich befand. Das laute Klimpern eines metallischen Gegenstandes auf einem Glas erfüllte plötzlich den Raum, woraufhin alle Unterhaltungen abrupt verstummten – nur die Musik spielte noch leise weiter. „Liebe Freunde", hörte sie die einleitenden Worte des alten Mannes, der während ihres Katz-und-Maus-Spiels durchwegs gebrüllt hatte, jetzt jedoch in einer beinahe angenehm ruhigen Stimme sprach, „im Namen der Communauté De Gourmets heiße ich Sie heute Nacht alle herzlich willkommen." Leises Geflüster unter den Anwesenden setzte ein, bevor der Mann fortfuhr. „Vorerst möchte ich mich herzlich bei Ihnen allen, im Namen unserer gesamten Organisation, für die", er machte einen Moment Pause, „''Unannehmlichkeiten'' des heutigen Abends entschuldigen. Seien Sie jedoch versichert, dass für Sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Gefahr bestand." Wieder ertönte leises Geflüster unter den Gästen. „Nichtsdestoweniger möchte ich Ihnen nun endlich und feierlich den Hauptgang unseres Abends präsentierten. Dabei handelt es sich um eine 25-jährige Amerikanerin – weswegen wir übrigens am heutigen Abend auch viele ausländische Freunde aus Übersee bei uns am Tisch willkommen heißen dürfen. Aufgewachsen ist sie in ländlicher und behüteter Gegend, sie ist 166 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 59,3 Kilo. Körperlich ist sie in hervorragender Verfassung, sie hat keinerlei nachgewiesenen chronischen Erkrankungen in ihrer Krankengeschichte vorzuweisen. Und – bis auf eine Fußverstauchung vor 16 Jahren – auch keine dramatischen Verletzungen oder Infektionen. Auch ihr Stammbaum ist frei von Makeln, Erbkrankheiten sind damit so gut wie auszuschließen. Außerdem hat sie noch nicht geboren." „Ein wirklich guter Fang heute", flüsterte ein jüngerer Mann einer älteren Frau zu, „beim letzten Mal gab es einen Philippinen, dessen Fleisch hatte etwa die Konsistenz von altem Leder." Die Frau, der er das erzählte, kicherte daraufhin etwas. „Als Beilage des heutigen Abends kredenzen wir einen exquisiten Chou rouge en salade mit Olivenöl, mit besten Empfehlungen unserer Chefs, der leider am heutigen Abend – beziehungsweise der heutigen Nacht – verhindert ist. Dazu servieren wir einen Pinot Noir aus Burgund, Jahrgang 99. Die Behältnisse, zur Entsorgung von Knochen und anderem Ungenießbarem, finden Sie wie üblich zu ihrer Linken." Nachdem die Vorstellung der Gerichte beendet war, bestanden die nächsten Minuten darin, dass der alte Herr, der offensichtlich der Besitzer und Gastgeber des Abends war, einige Leute am Tisch persönlich begrüßte und davon erzählte, welche Ehre es wäre sie heute Abend als Gäste zu haben. Minuten fühlten sich für Anna wie Stunden an. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie irr in ihrer Brust und sie hyperventilierte beinahe schon. Die Tränen flossen ihr seitlich über ihr Gesicht herunter und ihr Kopf konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen vor blanker Todesangst. Nur einen Gedanken nahm sie deutlich wahr: Sie hoffte, dass es wenigstens schnell vorbei sein möge und sie nicht zu viel von dem mitbekam, was sie heute noch über sich ergehen lassen werde müssen. „Nun, in der Hoffnung niemanden ausgelassen zu haben", sagte der alte Mann schließlich mit freundlicher Stimme, „und in dem Wissen, wie hungrig wir alle bereits sind, bleibt mir nichts anderes mehr zu sagen als: Laisse la nourriture commencer!" Die Musik spielte daraufhin wieder etwas lauter und nach diesen Worten klatschen alle Anwesenden Beifall. Direkt im Anschluss hörte Anna noch das Klimpern von Besteck, bevor sie an allen Seiten ihres Körpers gleichzeitig einen stechenden Schmerz spürte. Sie schrie laut auf, was durch den metallischen Knebel in ihrem Mund jedoch unterdrückt wurde. In alle Stellen ihres Körpers waren gleichzeitig scharfe Steakmesser gestochen worden, die sich erbarmungslos und unter höllischen Schmerzen durch ihr Fleisch schnitten. Sie zappelte und wand sich panisch in ihren engen Fesseln, um den Messern zu entkommen, doch die Schmerzen rührten von allen Seiten ihres nackten, ungeschützten Körpers her. Die anwesenden Gäste schien dies aber nicht weiter zu stören; sie unterhielten sich weiter in ruhigem Ton miteinander und einige tranken aus ihren Weingläsern, während wieder andere sich vorbeugten und gnadenlos große Stücke von Fleisch aus der sich vor Schmerzen windenden Frau, die vor ihnen lag, herausschnitten, wie bei einem Wildschweinbuffet. Überall aus ihr quollen Ströme von Blut, die sich über das erhöhte Holzbrett auf dem sie lag, verteilten und sich in kleinen Rinnen sammelten, damit die Teller der Gäste nicht mit auslaufendem Blut unterspült wurden. Die Frau, die vorher über die Bemerkung zur Konsistenz des Fleisches des Philippinen gekichert hatte, beugte sich nun über sie und rammte ihr das Steakmesser in ihre linke Brust, bevor sie sie mit schneidenden Bewegungen von ihrem Körper abtrennte. Anna schrie, trotz des geknebelten Mundes, wie am Spieß bevor sie einen brutalen, steckenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Wade spürte; jemand, zu ihren Füßen, war gerade dabei ein Stück aus ihrem Wadenmuskel herauszuschneiden. Zwischen diesen Vorfällen konnte man immer wieder das zufriedene Kauen und das leise Tratschen der Gäste miteinander hören, die weiterhin von ihren Qualen keinerlei Notiz zu nehmen schienen. Blut lief in wahren Bächen über ihren ganzen Oberkörper und langsam wurde ihr schwummrig vor den Augen; ihre fehlte bereits jede Kraft um noch weiter zu schreien, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen, ganz so, als hätte sie sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass sie heute auf diesem Tisch sterben und etwa zwei Dutzend Superreichen zum Fraß vorgeworfen wurde, die dieses Restaurant in den Morgenstunden verlassen und sich ganz normal auf den Heimweg zu ihren Familien machen würden, während in ihren Mägen die rohen Stücke Fleisch einer jungen Frau verdauten – jedenfalls bis es zum nächsten Abend dieser feinen Gesellschaft kommen würde. Selbst für eine Reaktion zu diesem schauerlichen Gedanken war ihr Körper bereits zu schwach. In ihren Gedanken blitzen noch einmal die letzten, prägendsten Bilder ihres Lebens vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Die Zeit ihrer Kindheit, als sie mit ihrem Vater runter zum See spaziert war, um die Enten und Schwäne zu füttern. Ihr neunter Geburtstag, an dem sie sich beim Spielen mit den Nachbarskindern einen Fuß in einem Erdloch verstauchte. Ihre Zeit im Sommercamp und als sie weinend im Auto saß, bis es ihr dann so viel Spaß dort machte, dass sie gar nicht mehr nach Hause wollte. Ihr erstes Kennenlernen mit ihrem Freund, von dem sie sich in diesem Moment einfach nur wünschte, ihn niemals verlassen zu haben und bei ihm geblieben zu sein. Ihr Ball nach dem Abschluss der Highschool. Ihr erster Kuss. Ihre Eltern, Großeltern und Geschwister, die sie in den Arm nahmen und küssten, bevor sie von zu Hause fortging. Sie hätte ihnen niemals eine Schande bereiten können. Sie hatten sie immer geliebt. Und nun würden sie immer zu Hause auf einen Anruf von ihnen warten. Immer auf irgendein Lebenszeichen warten. Aber kommen würde keines mehr. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und blickte mit halb geöffneten Augen ins Leere, während sie weiter die leise französische Musik und die einzelnen ruhigen Gespräche bei Tisch wahrnahm, als ihr unvermittelt einzelne Tränen über das Gesicht liefen; doch diesmal waren es keine Tränen des Schmerzes. Die nunmehr einsetzende Leere in ihrem Kopf wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sie erneut spürte wie sich Messer in ihr Fleisch rammten und Stücke aus ihrem Körper schnitten. Den Schmerz bemerkte sie an dieser Stelle nur noch sehr dumpf, in weiter Ferne irgendwo an ihrem Körper, in einer ganz anderen Welt. Die Konturen der Backsteinmauern wurden langsam unschärfer und ihr Körper zunehmend schwächer. Auch ihr Herz schlug nur noch sehr langsam und hielt sie gerade noch so am Leben. Wieder spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz, als jemand ein Messer in ihren Bauch rammte und diesen öffnete, um an ihre Organe zu gelangen. „Möchte noch jemand etwas von den Innereien?", hörte sie die Stimme Goldbergs in die Runde fragen, woraufhin ein paar Leute in ihrem Blickfeld aufstanden und ihre Teller herüberreichten. Im Augenwinkel erkannte sie noch undeutlich, wie er ein blutiges Stück Fleisch aus ihr herausholte, es auf seinem Teller zerschnitt und die Stücke auf die Teller derer verteilte, die ihm diesen entgegenhielten. Sie konnte ihre immer schwerer werdenden Augenlider nicht länger offenhalten. „Lunge esse ich am liebsten", hörte sie den jungen Mann von vorhin noch sagen, bevor ihre Gedanken endgültig erloschen. Absacker In dem Gang zu den Duschen hinter der Küche herrschte reges Treiben. Alle Anwesenden entledigten sich ihrer blutdurchtränkten Schürzen in einem Eimer, legten ihre gute Kleidung ab und duschten sich. Andere, die bereits damit fertig waren, saßen in dem Gästeraum an der großen Bar und nahmen einen Absacker in Form von kleinen Schnäpsen zu sich. Eine Frau hatte ein halbvolles Whiskyglas vor sich stehen. Die metallischen Abdeckungen der hohen Fenster waren bereits wieder zur Seite geklappt und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Morgen drang in den offenen Gästeraum, der nun wieder sehr viel freundlicher wirkte. Die ersten Angestellten kamen in diesem Moment zu ihrer Frühschicht und räumten die umgeworfenen Stühle und Tische auf, die Anna bei ihrer Flucht vor Goldberg hinterlassen hatte, während einer begann, hinter der Bar aufzuwischen. Immer mehr der Anwesenden in dieser Nacht sammelten sich nach der Dusche an der Bar und redeten miteinander. „Das war wirklich hervorragend", sagte Caputo zu dem alten Herrn, der im Keller die Ansprache gehalten hatte. „Vielen Dank, das freut uns zu hören", antwortete dieser mit ruhiger Stimme, bevor er zu John rüberging, der mit einem Glas Whisky an der Bar lehnte und mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Tisch starrte, an dem Anna und er bis vor ein paar Stunden gesessen und Wein getrunken hatten. „John Lambrick", sagte er und umarmte ihn einmal sehr geschäftsmäßig, „dein Fang der heutigen Nacht war einfach exzellent. Wirklich." „Danke, Vincent", antwortete dieser etwas geistesabwesend, den Tisch weiterhin mit den Augen fixierend. „Hier", sagte der alte Herr namens Vincent und schob ihm auf dem Bartresen ein Kuvert entgegen, „obwohl dein erster Fang uns einige Probleme bereitete, hast du dir das hier verdient." Langsam senkte er den Kopf nach unten auf den Tresen und nahm das Kuvert in die Hand, bevor er es mit zitternden Händen öffnete. Etliche Hundert-Dollar-Scheine blitzen daraus hervor. Er hob den Blick daraufhin und schloss dieses wortlos wieder. Noch einige Zeit saß die Runde nun an freien Tischen, sie kippten noch einige Gläser und unterhielten sich über die aufregende, letzte Nacht, während das Personal, das diese Worte bewusst zu überhören schien, das Restaurant für die ersten Gäste vorbereitete. „Nun denn, liebe Freunde", leitete Vincent die letzte Ansprache ein, „es war mir ein wirkliches Vergnügen Sie begrüßen zu dürfen. Unser regulärer Betrieb beginnt in zehn Minuten, deswegen schlage ich vor, dass wir uns nun zerstreuen." „Allerdings, ich bin bereits spät dran", sagte einer der jungen Männer in der Runde und kippte den Rest seines Whiskys herunter, „ich hab eine Pressekonferenz durchzustammeln." „Nun, als angehender Politiker hat man es nicht leicht, nicht wahr?", lachte eine der älteren Damen. Der junge Mann stand auf. „Nein! Viel mehr: Angehender Master Of The Universe!", lachte er in bester Laune mit hoch erhobenem Zeigefinger, bevor er sich sein Sakko um die Schulter schwang und gefolgt von den meisten anderen in Richtung der Eingangstür ging. Der Gastgeber des Abends verabschiedete jeden seiner Gäste an der Tür noch einmal, während John an den Tischen sitzen blieb und zusah, wie die Kellner emotionslos die stehengelassenen Gläser der Runde einsammelten und wegräumten. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick wieder dem Tisch zu, an dem er zuvor mit Anna gesessen, mit ihr getrunken und gelacht hatte. Nun lagen nur noch wenige Teile von ihr in einem der Kellergewölbe, hauptsächlich Knochen, darauf wartend, dass das spezielle Personal sie abholte und entsorgte, während der Großteil von ihr zusammen mit Rotkrautsalat, Wein und Whisky in den Mägen der Anwesenden zersetzt wurde. Er rieb mit dem Daumen über die Lasche des Kuverts, das sich in seiner Sakkotasche befand. Er hatte damit nicht nur die letzten drei ausstehenden Mieten seiner Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung in Chinatown in der Tasche, die er mit seiner Waisenrente kaum bezahlen konnte, sondern konnte sich auch wieder etwas zu essen leisten. Einige Zeit saß er nun so da, bis er im Hintergrund hörte wie die ersten Gäste eintrudelten, die einen Tisch zum Frühstücken reserviert hatten. Er legte die Hand um sein Glas und kippte nun auch den letzten Schluck Whisky, bevor er einmal tief durchatmete und langsam in Richtung des Ausgangs schlurfte. „Wir sehen uns, John, gute Arbeit!", sagte Vincent, der immer noch am Eingang stand und einige seiner frühen Gäste persönlich begrüßte. „Und nächstes Mal solltest du mitessen, dein Bauchgrummeln ist unerträglich!", rief er ihm lachend nach. John nickte nur aber sagte nichts. Er schlurfte gedankenlos durch die Straßen in Richtung der U-Bahn des Zentrums, das sich langsam wieder mit Leben füllte; diesmal jedoch nicht mit Nachtschwärmern, sondern mit Menschen, die hektisch auf dem Weg zu ihrer Arbeit waren. Und auch er hatte noch zu tun. Vor einigen Tagen lernte er diese Frau kennen. Sie war aus Süd-Korea. Und neu in der Stadt... ---- Weitere CPs von Rawb1t Sehnsüchtig | Lebensbaum | Trypophobia | Zwielicht | Voyeurschool | Hide'n'Seek | Letzte Erinnerung | Urinstinkt | Polaroid | Grotesque I | Grotesque II | Haltestelle | Dunkle Schleier | Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft | Adieu ---- __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas